Té con jugo de naranja, para dos
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Jake se muda a los Estados Unidos, donde conoce a Jane y Roxy. Y a Dirk. [AU DirkJake Longfic] donde son adolescentes tontos que se van enamorando mientras van viviendo un montón de sucesos cotidianos, dramas familiares y sentimientos nuevos. Primicia, también tenemos el peor summary de toda la página. ¡Hurra!
1. Uno

Jake volvió a mirar la escuela a través de la ventana. Bajó la vista y sopló la humeante taza que había pedido en aquel café. Iba a ser un día duro.

País nuevo, inicio nuevo. Aquí en Estados Unidos todo era muy diferente a Inglaterra, por más que hablaran el mismo idioma. Ah, ni eso. El acento era diferente. Ya extrañaba su cama, su mesita de luz, sus calles, sus ciudades, incluso el aire era completamente diferente.

No era sencillo empezar de cero en otro país, ni siquiera cuando no hay un comienzo marcado. El año lectivo estaba bastante avanzado, pero un problema mayor lo arrancó de su vida cotidiana. Mejor dicho, una tragedia. Las inundaciones de los últimos días habían arruinado la casa otra vez, no es como si la mitad de la selva fuera una buena ubicación para vivir: además, hace no mucho había muerto su abuelo y los ánimos habían menguado día a día en su casa. Al final, su abuela se había cansado de vivir de esa forma y optó por mudarse.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró cómo cargaba el jueguito. Tenía una hora antes de entrar a su primera clase, y era mejor pasarla jugando con el hombrecito de la pantalla. Hey, su record no se iba a mantener en el primer puesto solo. Requería esfuerzo. Y horas perdidas con la cara contra la pantalla. Además, era la manera más fácil de no pensar en nada.

De puro distraído, casi se le hace tarde. Maldito juego adictivo.

Entró a la escuela corriendo, que por cierto, era un edificio que parecía más grande por fuera de lo que era por dentro. Odiaba este tipo de lugares. Todo forrado de blanco viejo, similar al de un hospital.

Dentro del aula, pasó por ese típico momento. Sí, ese donde el profesor dice tu nombre y que no eres de por estos lugares, que traten de integrarte y esas cosas. Y la vergüenza de tener que repetir tu nombre y tu procedencia como presentación cortés, como todo un caballero.

Se sentía el dueño de todas las miradas. Se preguntó si algo andaba mal con él, su ropa, su peinado, su cara, o es que simplemente a todos les daba curiosidad por ser "el nuevo". Trató de no hacerles caso, enfocándose en prestar atención mientras que el profesor de matemáticas le repetía todo el tiempo que le preguntara si había algo que no le habían enseñado. Ugh. Esa amabilidad insistente era casi molesta, aunque la agradecía, ¡Por supuesto que no sabía qué tema estaban viendo! Ni en el programa escolar se parecía un país al otro.

Cuando estaba por perder la paciencia con la materia, tocó el timbre del receso. Suspiró con alivio. Se había sentado solo, adelante, porque era el único banco libre. Daba la mala casualidad que en el curso eran pares. Eso no le facilitaba la tarea de hacer amistades, aunque nunca había tenido problemas en la parte social... pero hoy ni siquiera estaba de humor. Para nada.

Aun así, aceptó cuando una chica de sonrisa simpática le ofreció mostrarle el colegio.

― Me llamo Jane ―dijo torpemente― soy la delegada del curso. Pero no creas que hago esto por obligación, es un placer mostrarte la escuela.

― No desconfío de tu buena voluntad ―respondió como todo un caballero. Sí, era anticuado, a veces hasta para hablar.

Ella le sonrió con timidez. Dieron unas vueltas por la institución, que no era tan grande como parecía. Se lo mencionó.

― En realidad es más grande ―contestó, acomodándose los redondos anteojos― pero la zona de alumnos es... como restringida. Tampoco somos tantos, en comparación a otros colegios, claro.

― Me gusta, que sea pequeño lo hace más acogedor.

Jane iba a responder, pero en vez de eso, levantó la mano y saludó a un chico de cabello pálido y gafas al estilo animé. Éste le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento y continuó caminando.

Supuso que era un amigo de ella, o que quizás fuera popular por ser una delegada. Aunque Jane no tenía pinta de popular. De todas formas, Jake pensaba que su compañía era muy agradable.

Jane le mostró los baños, el comedor con un par de mesas y una cafetería, y el salón donde se hacían todas las actividades extracurriculares. Todo le pareció muy tranquilo. Se sintió mejor al pensar que no le costaría tanto adaptarse a los aires del lugar, mucho menos con personas como Jane dando vueltas a su alrededor.

― Eso es todo ―finalizó en el aula― ¿Es muy diferente a tu otro colegio?

― No... Yo vivía más cerca de una selva que de la civilización. Por eso tenía que ir hasta el pueblo para poder estudiar, así que este lugar es más grande de lo que era allá ―se rió.

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente y sonrió a su vez.

― ¿Entonces es la primera vez que estás en la ciudad?

― No la primera. De chico no frecuentaba mucho las ciudades, muy pocas veces con mi abuela. Espero acostumbrarme a la ciudad.

― Tiene otro ritmo ―se mostró de acuerdo.

La profesora de la siguiente hora les interrumpió la charla. Era hora de seguir estudiando. Jake se quedó con las ganas de continuar la conversación, pero supuso que ya tendrían tiempo de conocerse.

* * *

><p>Roxy se apoyó contra el casillero contiguo al de Dirk.<p>

― Dime que viste a esa belleza.

Dirk, sin abandonar su expresión neutra, le dirigió la mirada.

― Dios, sí.

Roxy se rió.

― Bien, compartiré la información que tengo porque soy una buena amiga. Se llama Jake English, es inglés y tiene el mejor trasero que haya visto.

― Estoy de acuerdo.

Era extraño que Dirk demostrara un poco de interés en alguien, más considerando que el círculo de homosexuales era bastante reducido en esta ciudad. Roxy le sonrió ampliamente.

― Si es gay, te lo cedo ―bromeó.

Jake English era el tipo de chico al cual le gustaba seducir y besar en una noche de fiesta. No era extraño que atrajera la atención de todo el público femenino.

― Las posibilidades de que sea gay son nada. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Me vas a acompañar a comprar la...?

― Mira, hablando de Roma ―lo ignoró, señalando con el mentón.

Dirk bufó y miró de reojo.

Jake estaba con Jane caminando hacia la salida, hablando animadamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Roxy pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarse.

― Está con Jane, vamos a conocerlo.

― Roxy, la tienda va a cerrar y...

Lo arrastró hacia ellos y se lanzó arriba de Jane con un abrazo, que ella correspondió con ganas.

― Roxy ―dijo a modo de saludo. Se separaron y ella señaló al nuevo―, les presento a Jake. Jake, ellos son mis amigos, Roxy y Dirk.

― Hola, Jake ―Roxy expuso su mejor sonrisa.

― Hola ―respondió él y se dirigió a Dirk― hola de nuevo ―le sonrió simpáticamente.

Dirk, con sus grandes poderes de antipatía, solo asintió. Roxy pudo advertir que se sentía algo incómodo, no sabría decir si porque Jake le atraía de verdad o porque era un idiota que no dejaba de pensar en lo que debía comprar.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, dijo:

― Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana ―se excusó, levantando la mano como si se fuera a despedir, pero ni siquiera eso.

Después, se fue.

Roxy suspiró, ese chico es difícil cuando se lo propone.

― ¿Le caí mal o algo? ―preguntó Jake inocentemente, confundido.

― ¿Eh? No, no ―se apresuró a decir Jane.

― Para nada. Tenía que ir a comprar una cosa rara para esos proyectos más raros que hace ―le explicó Roxy. Sep, nadie mejor que ella para explicar.

Roxy sabía de trasfondo lo que ocurría, pero Jane ignoraba la sexualidad de Dirk. Bueno, mejor así.

― Oh, ¿Qué proyecto, si se me permite preguntar?

― Pregunta lo que quieras ―Jane y su tono servicial―. A Dirk le gusta trabajar con robótica, pero nosotras no entendemos nada de lo que hace.

― Su cuarto está lleno de cables y metales ―Roxy puso la voz como si aquello fuera espeluznante.

― Suena cool ―Jake parecía alegre y curioso al respecto, como si fuera la primera vez que saliera de su casa. A Roxy le pareció tonto y adorable al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Por dónde vives? Nosotros nos volvemos juntos, ya que vivimos cerca.

― Del otro lado del puente, a dos cuadras de la plaza, ¿Ustedes?

― ¡Oh! Con Dirk vivimos enfrente de la plaza ―qué casualidad. A Dirk le gustará saber esto.

Mientras hablaban, salían de la escuela. Afuera los árboles pelados indicaban que el invierno no estaba listo para marcharse todavía. La frescura del frío estaba latente, aunque había sido un invierno de lo más decepcionante, puesto a que no había nevado. ¿Quién quiere al invierno si no es por la nieve? Todos depositaban sus esperanzas nevadas en navidad. Pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso.

― ¿Viven juntos? ¿Son hermanos?

La pregunta la distrajo. Se rió otra vez.

― No, vivimos en el mismo edificio, pero en distintos pisos.

― Oh, disculpa ―respondió.

― No hay de qué disculparse ―dijo Jane― igual son como hermanos.

― Puede ser ―Roxy se encogió de hombros. Era cierto que eran muy cercanos.

Sin embargo, Roxy no lo veía como a un hermano. Pero no pensaba en ello, no necesitaba más razones para deprimirse, tenía bastantes en su casa.

― ¿Y tú, Jane?

― ¿Yo qué?

Jane parecía más torpe que de costumbre ante la presencia de Jake. Al parecer, estaba también embobada por ese chico, ¡Qué tímida que se ponía a veces! Pero estaba disimulando bien su nerviosismo.

― Por dónde vives ―reiteró Jake.

― Ah... antes del puente, unas cuatro cuadras.

― No me ubico todavía...

― Quizá también tenga que darte un recorrido por la ciudad, ¿Te parece? ―le ofreció.

Roxy la codeó, molestándola. Podía surgir una buena cita de eso, Dirk, tú te lo perdiste.

Jane le puso mala cara al entender su insinuación.

― Hoy no, estoy muy cansado ―respondió Jake, absorto de todo― ¿El fin de semana, tal vez? Si es que termino la mudanza.

― Cuando quieras.

Roxy volvió a su casa acompañada de Jake, y vaya que ese chico le caía bien.

* * *

><p>Jake esquivó las cajas de mudanza desperdigadas por toda la habitación y se tiró en la cama. Se conectó con su celular a Facebook mientras tomaba el té, aprovechando que su abuela no estaba para sentirse un total rebelde, solo porque ella no le permitía comer en las habitaciones. A la mierda las reglas. Se sentía tan malote.<p>

Wow, eran demasiadas solicitudes de amistad. Las aceptó todas, suponiendo que eran compañeros y alumnos de la escuela. Bebió un sorbo, bajando por el inicio, sin encontrar nada interesante. Nunca había sido muy aficionado a las redes sociales, las usaba para enterarse de los acontecimientos importantes y para mantener contacto con sus amistades, estando generalmente aislado de la civilización en general. No por elección, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo al aire libre como un pequeño salvaje. Extrañaría eso de la selva.

Se aburrió rápidamente y abrió el jueguito, el cual estaba vinculado a Facebook. Pasó unos largos minutos indignado, de la manera más terrible posible, por aquel cuadradito y aquel nombre que era ahora la raíz de todos sus males. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera pasado su record como número uno? Ese juego era el único logro del que podía estar orgulloso, y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Y ahora que había agregado más personas a su Facebook, Dirk Strider era el primero en la lista de puntaje. El mismísimo amigo de Jane y de Roxy.

De repente, no supo qué hacer. Quería eliminarlo de su lista de amigos para seguir siendo el primero, pero no podría dormir sabiendo que aquello supondría una farsa. Él sabría la verdad. Él sabría que no tenía el mejor puntaje. Sus amigos en común también lo sabrían. Consideró también mandarle algún mensaje, pero como no sabía qué decirle, no hizo nada.

Lanzó el celular lejos, frustrado. Se arropó y olvidó su té. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Tengo varias cosas que decir.<p>

Primero que nada, sobre la historia. Será larga, así que tomen esto como solo un principio cortito. Es de los fanfics lentos, donde primero son conocidos, amigos, enamorados y después, pareja. O una mierda así.

Sobre la publicación: Cada capítulo va a tener la fecha fija de cuándo sale el próximo capítulo. No se preocupen, en ningún momento me va a faltar tiempo de escribir y voy a subir dos hojas para cumplir esa fecha, ni me voy a disculpar por subirlo tarde. Hasta el día de hoy, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 6 (¡y todavía falta!). Entonces se preguntan, ¿Por qué no los subo si ya los tengo? Porque ya tengo un long-fic, al que solo le faltan tres capítulos para que se termine. No quiero comprometerme con otro y dejar olvidado el que ya tengo, así que no se preocupen si alguien que quiere leer este fic tiene miedo de que no vuelva a actualizar Zombiestuck. Primero terminaré ese. Este capítulo es más como una introducción...? Algo así. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, solo pregunten~

Entonces, la fecha para subir el siguiente capítulo es el **primero de diciembre.**

Espero que les guste la idea, y acuérdense que los comentarios siempre me apoyan y me animan a seguir escribiendo con más ganas.

Ah, sí, y cada capítulo vendrá con el adelanto del próximo. Y sí, me gustan las lineas.

* * *

><p><em>Adelantos del capítulo dos:<em>

_"_― ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? ―preguntó Jane.

― Es culpa de él, eso pasa ―dijo Jake."

Jake señala a Dirk. Ambos se conocen un poco más, pero de fondo hay cierta competencia. ¿Una apuesta? ¿Quién va a ganarla?

[Chan chan chaaaan]

(Hoy aprendí que soy mala en los adelantos. Gracias por soportarme hasta acá.)


	2. Dos

Dirk se despertó de un sobresalto. Los golpes en la puerta se producían con más frecuencia y fuerza, ruidosos e insistentes. Ugh.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta con mala cara.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué de qué? ―preguntó ella. Hubo un silencio en el cual Dirk intentaba descifrar qué estaba pasando. Roxy se rió― ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Dirk comprendió que se había quedado dormido. Suspiró con resignación.

― No tan temprano si ya estás ebria ―contestó, hostil.

No era una persona a la que se le pasaran las cosas. Mucho menos los horarios. La razón por la que se había desvelado anoche era la misma de siempre: estaba enfrascado en hacer que funcionara el maldito robot. Es decir, respondía a funciones básicas, pero no a las que quería que hiciera exactamente. Estaba haciendo grandes avances en su trabajo, es por eso que sus ganas de continuar no menguaban. Al contrario, antes de terminar la semana, podría llegar a terminarlo. En el fondo sabía que se estaba autoexigiendo y que su cuerpo solo le estaba pidiendo un descanso. Necesitaba más horas de sueño.

― No estoy ebria ―contestó ella― solo es resaca. Son dos cosas diferentes.

A Dirk no le interesaba el alcohol. Pero no la juzgaba del todo, sabiendo la situación que vivía en la casa con su madre. Bueno, todo el mundo tenía problemas familiares, ¿No?

― ¿Me esperas? Solo un minuto ―le pidió.

Siempre se encontraba con Roxy a la misma hora en la puerta del edificio, y la que llegaba tarde solía ser ella. Dirk no se quedaba dormido casi nunca, excepto cuando estaba extenuado por su propio trabajo.

En su cuarto, se cambió de ropa rápidamente y metió las fotocopias en la mochila antes de echársela al hombro. Estaba a punto de salir pero recordó a Jake. Por alguna razón, pensó en que por lo menos tenía que arreglarse un poco. Se avergonzó al prestarle atención a eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en el baño lavándose la cara, los dientes y arreglándose el pelo. Los particulares anteojos negros que usaba nunca faltaban a su rostro. No le gustaba se notara que era albino, era molesto, y el rasgo que más destacaba esa condición eran sus ojos naranjas.

― Ya está ―le avisó.

― ¿No vas a desayunar?

― No tengo tiempo.

Roxy le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, que Dirk le devolvió. No hacía falta que lo dijera, era obvio que estaba de mal humor.

Afuera el día no había mejorado. Se decía que para el fin de semana habría días más lindos, pero por ahora, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes, de un color gris oscuro. Antes de entrar al colegio, Dirk se compró una Fanta en lata para reemplazar el desayuno.

El único sonido que hubo durante todo el viaje fue el que hacían sus zapatos al chocar contra el asfalto, Roxy con dolor de cabeza y Dirk, débil y cansado, no eran de los más charlatanes.

Llegaron a la escuela sin muchos ánimos. A veces los días eran así. Jane, en cambio, estaba radiante. Los encontró en la entrada y hablaba alegremente. También se encontraron con Jake, quien parecía seguir el ritmo bajo del día.

― ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? ―preguntó Jane.

― Problemas en casa ―contestó Roxy.

Dirk se guardó su comentario sobre Roxy y sobre sí mismo.

― Es culpa de él, eso pasa ―dijo Jake, mirándolo fijo.

Dirk se sorprendió y toda su pesadumbre desapareció. No sabía cómo reaccionar a tal acusación.

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Jake levantó su celular y vio su foto de perfil sobre la de Jake, al lado de un montón de puntajes. Roxy y Jane se pegaron a él para ver la pantalla también. Ellas se rieron. A Jake no parecía hacerle gracia. A Dirk sí.

― No te preocupes... algún día serás bueno ―dijo con ironía.

Pero Jake parecía molesto de verdad.

― ¿Quién te crees? ¡Puedo superarte cuando yo quiera! ―dijo caprichosamente.

No es que Dirk no supiera coquetear, tampoco es que fuera especialmente bueno en ello. Podría haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, la idea de molestar al chico atractivo era más divertida que tratar de hacerse el galán.

― ¿Quieres apostar? ―contestó, con seguridad.

― Sí.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de pura competencia. Esto entusiasmó a Dirk.

― A partir de este momento, tienes una semana para superar mi record.

― Si yo gano ―Jake habló con lentitud― quiero el robot en el que estás trabajando.

Dirk se sorprendió. Supuso que las chicas le habían contado sobre eso y volvió un poco la vergüenza de que supiera algo de su intimidad. Era su proyecto y estuvo a punto de decir que no sin pensarlo. No obstante, él tenía la ventaja aquí. Él era quien iba a la cabeza del juego y podía elegir retirarse a salvo o apostar para ganar. Buh. Qué mal, pero no podía resistirse a una apuesta.

― Y si yo gano, tendrás que comprar todo el helado que podamos comer durante una semana.

Se señaló a sí mismo y a sus dos amigas, que todavía permanecían una de cada lado. Si iban a apostar, que lo hicieran en serio. Dirk y Jake no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada.

De repente, Jake sonrió ampliamente y le extendió la mano.

― Hecho.

Dirk la estrechó fingiendo seguridad.

― Hecho.

― No te deseo el mal pero... ojalá que no ganes ―dijo Roxy.

― Helado todas las tardes no suena mal ―suspiró Jane con una sonrisa.

Jake parecía más alegre después de esto. Como si hubiera recordado que estaba en el colegio, se despidió y entró a clases, algo que los tres deberían hacer si no querían tener un tarde en el registro. Jane lo siguió enseguida.

Dirk se quedó pensativo. Los observó irse y desaparecer tras el umbral, vio a una profesora moverse de un lado al otro explicando. Estaba apostando algo que era importante para él, pero Jake era... diferente. No encajaba para nada con ellos tres. Era un pequeño grupo de amigos de personas aisladas, como quien no quiere la cosa. Para afuera, no eran más que un antipático, una alcohólica y una delegada. Por dentro, ellos se conocían muy bien y sabían que las cosas no eran exactamente así. No es que no tuvieran más amigos que entre ellos, pero tampoco causaban una buena imagen. A ellos no les molestaba. Y Jake, pudiendo formar parte de cualquier grupo social en cualquier lugar, aun se mantenía con ellos, ignorando a todo el resto de manera amable. Dirk pensó que era cuestión de tiempo.

― Bien jugado, Strider ―Roxy se rió.

― ¿Estás diciendo que voy a perder un robot? ―cuestionó, ofendido por la falta de confianza.

― Al contrario. Ganas y nosotras fingimos que estamos ocupadas, todo para puedas comer helado a solas con él, ¿Eh? Pícaro.

Roxy le dedicó una sonrisa. Dirk abrió la boca para responder pero no supo que decir.

― Suena bien ―admitió― pero yo no estaba pensando en eso.

― ¿No? Porque tu cara me dice que no te lo sacas de la mente ―bromeó.

Dirk resopló y negó con la cabeza.

― No es eso ―dijo, a la defensiva.

No volvió a comentar nada porque cada cosa que dijera iba a ser usado en su contra. Roxy había recobrado el humor, y si Dirk no estuviera tan cansado, probablemente también lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

><p>Una gota golpeó la ventana. Después vino otra. Después, otra. Después, un montón más. Después, la ventana era un lio de lunares aguados. En cuanto empezó a llover, Jake dejó de prestarle atención a las palabras de Jane. Fue automático. Se transportó a su vieja casa y miró caer el agua como ahora, solo que recordó el paisaje de la selva como fondo, no la melancólica calle de la escuela.<p>

De pequeño le encantaba la lluvia. No por la lluvia misma, sino por lo que venía después. Ni bien cesaba, Jake salía corriendo a lo que era su mundo encantado. Cada árbol, planta u hoja del lugar se llenaba de brillantes gotas, como las mañanas con rocío. Tocara lo que tocara dejaba caer agua. Le gustaba patear árboles de tronco fino para que se agitaran y cayeran todas las gotas a su alrededor. Se llenaba se sapos que perseguía saltando mientras chapoteaba por cada charco en la tierra. Y el olor a tierra mojada. Y el ruido que hacían los sapos. Eso era otra cosa que adoraba. Sapos, humedad y el viento revolviéndole el pelo.

Miró la hoja que tenía sobre el banco, llena de fórmulas de química. Gimió de horror en voz baja.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―se interrumpió Jane.

― Por favor. Y muchas gracias.

― ¡No es nada! ―murmuró.

Durante la siguiente hora, Jake hizo un esfuerzo por entender. Nunca se le había dado bien en estas cosas. Los números le resultaban abstractos, le costaba mucho más entender algo que no utilizaba, y que ni siquiera podía ver. Las fórmulas no eran tangibles. Por lo menos, en las demás materias, podía entender para qué servían. Pero Jake nunca había entendido realmente la función de una ecuación.

Gracias a Jane, Jake pudo al menos resolver las tareas. Aun así, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo solo, como en un examen. Tendría que aprovecharse de su privilegio de ser el nuevo, alegando que no estaba preparado para que lo evaluaran tan rápido... lo que en realidad era cierto.

― ¿Y en matemáticas también me ayudas? Eres buena enseñando ―la alagó con sinceridad.

― No tanto ―desvió la mirada, modesta―. Y no, apenas estoy aprobándola...

― ¿Es que existe alguien bueno es matemáticas? ―la retórica quedó en el aire mientras de fondo tocaba el timbre.

― Hum... A Dirk se le dan los números. El debe tener la mejor nota de la escuela entera en matemáticas.

― Uh. Me hiciste acordar de la apuesta. ¿Quién crees que ganará?

― Yo... mejor no quiero opinar sobre eso.

Jake sabía que la traducción a eso era "Dirk". No importa, no abandonaría sus esperanzas. Era normal que lo apoyara en silencio, sería moralmente incorrecto si apostaba en contra de un amigo, pero si lo decía en voz alta sería descortés. Al menos así lo pensó Jake. Y por estas cosas, Jane le caía cada vez mejor.

Se quedaron en los pasillos porque afuera todavía llovía. Jake prefería mojarse mientras estuviera al aire libre, pero esta vez se quedó con los chicos.

Roxy comenzó a hablar animadamente con Jane sobre una amiga que ambas tenían en común, una tal Calliope. Jake no entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero Dirk las estaba escuchando sin participar.

Jake se quedó pensando en la apuesta. Si ganaba, por ahí era un gran sacrificio para Dirk darle su robot, después de todo, esas cosas son costosas, ¿No? Aunque nadie le obligó a aceptarla. De repente Dirk notó que estaba siendo observado y dio un paso hacia él, alejándose un poco de las mujeres.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada, estaba pensando...

Como le siguió un silencio incómodo, Jake se dispuso a romper el hielo.

― Así que trabajas con robots. ¿Ese es tu hobbie? ¿O haces otras cosas más?

― Hago esgrima.

― Genial ―dijo inmediatamente sin poder ocultar su admiración.

Es que en serio, eso de los robots y las espadas sonaba totalmente cool.

― Eh, sí ―se encogió de hombros― ¿Y tú?

― No sé si te dijeron, pero yo vivía más cerca de la selva que de la sociedad ―le contó― no hay robots ni explosiones ni ninguna de esas cosas que califican como increíbles.

― ¿Cómo Tarzán? ―preguntó.

Jake se rió y Dirk respondió con una expresión extraña que no supo descifrar. No era vergüenza, no era frustración, no era enojo, no era asombro, no era amor, no era odio. Y era como una mezcla de todo eso junto.

― Sí, algo así. Pero no me criaron los monos... ojalá.

― Eso es lo que hubiera sido genial de verdad. Además de los robots y las explosiones.

Jake asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

― Bueno, pero algo interesante tenías que hacer allá ―dijo Dirk, cruzándose de brazos.

― Bueno, miraba demasiadas películas. Demasiadas. No hacía mucho, cazaba a dos pistolas y comía galletas que cocinaba mi abuela...

― ¿No mucho? Cazar suena a mucho ―replicó, sorprendido.

― Je, sí, era bastante divertido. Bueno, excepto para los animales ―intentó restarle importancia, aunque más de una vez se sintiera culpable por ello.― Entonces, tenemos robots, pistolas, explosiones y animales muertos. ¿Esa es nuestra lista de cosas geniales?

― Y ponys.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué?

Dirk se hizo el desentendido, como si no hubiera dicho nada. El timbre tocó y Jake se decepcionó un poco. Pero igual, le sonrió. Jane se unió a él y lo arrastró a la clase diciéndole que ya era su segundo día y no había llegado a tiempo a ninguna clase. Jake volteó la cabeza y miró a Dirk otra vez. Luego entró a otra aburrida lección.

* * *

><p>― Licencia. Se lo tenía merecido ―se llevó de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca.<p>

― No deberías desearle el mal a la gente ―le dijo Dirk, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Meenah lo miró con mala cara. Después imitó su expresión, la de "en realidad no le importaba". Porque en realidad, no le importaba.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Licencia por qué?

― La atropelló una bicicleta mientras cruzaba la calle. Al caerse se quebró el brazo, así que felicidades, no tendrás profesora de liter-atún-a por largo tiempo.

Dirk asintió. Eso explicaba por qué nunca había llegado. Significaba que todos los martes durante un largo tiempo tendría estas últimas horas libres para hacer lo que quisiera. Podía aprovechar y volver a su departamento ahora, pero quería seguir hablando con su amiga, que casi nunca tenían tiempo de verse por la diferencia horaria que tenían, después de todo, Meenah era un año mayor. Además, Roxy dormía plácidamente recostada en el suelo, con la cabeza descansando sobre su pierna. No quería despertarla. Lucía tan cansada como él.

Meenah era una alumna de un año más que el suyo. Estaba a punto de graduarse, si es que no la reprobaban por saltarse las clases todo el tiempo para irse a fumar o perder el tiempo por ahí. No es como si ella destacara por hacerse la rebelde, porque todos sus compañeros eran así o peores. Excepto Kankri. Kankri es insoportable haciendo nada.

― ¿No te vas a ir?

― No ―Dirk sacó la Fanta de su mochila y la abrió.

Meenah extendió la mano y Dirk puso la chapita de la lata de gaseosa sobre ella. Era sabido que Meenah coleccionaba esa clase de mierdas. Una vez había llegado a usar uno de piercing.

― Yo si fuera tú, zarparía lejos lo antes posible.

Dirk rodó los ojos detrás de sus anteojos. Se preguntó quién la había criado para que hablara como un puto pescado.

― La escuela es solo un edificio. Las clases son las aburridas ―bebió un sorbo mirando el pasillo vacío.

― Hum. Y los directivos. Que los atropellen a todos con bicicletas.

Dirk no estaba de acuerdo, pero la imagen de múltiples bicicletas llevándose puestas a los directivos era bastante chistosa, tenía que admitirlo.

Pasaron un largo tiempo, la mayoría en silencio, entre humo y sorbos. Al tocar el timbre otra vez, Meenah se fue antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que estuvo vagando todo este tiempo fuera del salón. Dirk despertó a Roxy y juntos esperaron a Jane en la salida.

La acompañaba de nuevo Jake.

― Dirk, estás muy pálido ―le dijo Jane.

Dirk se tocó la cara instintivamente.

― Soy pálido ―remarcó.

― Estás blanco como un papel ―lo contradijo.

― Debe ser porque no desayunaste ―reprochó Roxy, con los ánimos devueltos por la siesta.

Dirk no dijo nada, no podía negárselo. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos, pero no por nada especial, sino porque tenía frío. Ya no llovía, pero el clima de porquería continuaba dominando la atmosfera. Él era el único en camiseta. Todos se habían traído un abrigo excepto él.

― Te vas a enfermar ―Jane suspiró, afligida.

Jake se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó. Todos lo miraron. Él insistió, agitándola.

― No, está bien ―se rehusó.

― Yo te diría que la tomes, te vas a resfriar ―instó Jane.

― Además yo estoy más acostumbrado a la lluvia ―dijo Jake― toma.

Dirk lo miró con desconfianza pero obedeció. Su cuerpo recibió la calidez como si fuera el más precioso de los regalos. En el camino, Jake siguió hablando con Jane sobre recetas de galletas. Jane le contó la anécdota del pastel de cumpleaños de Roxy. Ella se unió a la conversación, Dirk no les prestó atención, solo quería llegar y echarse a dormir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se mantuvo en una inusual mudez a causa de la fatiga.

Jane se separó del grupo para irse a su casa, y después del puente, se despidieron de Jake.

En el edificio, Dirk se miró al espejo del ascensor. La imagen que le devolvía parecía más un dibujo raro salido de una película triste al estilo stop motion. Su cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca y destacaba un poco más el color rubio ceniza en comparación a su piel, que era cierto, parecía papel. Salpicando sus mejillas estaban las pecas que siempre había odiado tanto. Su cuerpo se veía envuelto en la chaqueta de Jake, verde y vieja, con remiendos que indicaban que la había usado hasta el hartazgo y más. Detrás de él estaba Roxy, que no dejaba de observarlo.

― Pareces un muerto ―le dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

― Mierda ―no dejaba de ver la chaqueta― me olvidé de devolvérsela.

― ¿Y? Lo harás mañana.

― Supongo que sí.

― A menos que te encariñes con la idea cliché de "la novia que usa la ropa de tu novio".

― Vete a la mierda ―le respondió, entrando a su departamento.

Roxy tenía que subir un piso todavía, pero siempre se bajaba con él, en general, para molestarlo. Escuchó el eco de su risa en las escaleras.

Dirk hizo oídos sordos y entró a su departamento. Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama y tal como estaba, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Me puse muy contenta al ver que habían recibido tan bien mi fic, y solo con el primer capítulo :D<p>

El juego de la apuesta es algo inventado por mí, pero si quieren imaginárselo, yo lo había pensado como un Subway Surfers o algo más gay como Candy Crush sin niveles? Porque sí, les encantan esos juegos. (?)

El capítulo 3 lo voy a subir el **_12 de diciembre_**, no es una fecha fija porque en estos días me voy de vacaciones, por eso voy a intentar subirlo porque allá no tendré internet.

¡Adelantos!

_"__― ¿A qué neurona de las millones que tienes se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacerlo pasar?"_

_Roxy deja pasar a Jake al cuarto de Dirk para que éste le devuelva la chaqueta. ¿Qué va a pasar? Además, la fiesta de graduación se acerca y Jake se entera que tiene que conseguir pareja. *Música de suspenso plz*_


	3. Tres

Dirk caminaba apurado por los pasillos de la escuela. A un costado, Meenah fumaba. No le prestó atención, a pesar de que ella iba por el séptimo cigarrillo. No había hablado con ella pero simplemente lo sabía. Dirk seguía a Jake. Sentía deseos de correr, pero no podía ir más allá y solo caminaba. En un momento dado, lo perdió, y entonces no sabía a quién más seguir. Pero tampoco podía correr, aunque lo estaba intentando. De repente correr tenía un sentido: tenía que escapar de las millas rojas, otra vez, aunque ya no estaba en la escuela y no sabía que significaba eso.

Se despertó con una sensación de extrañeza, con el sueño muy presente en la cabeza. Se sentó y espió por detrás de la cortina, para cerrar rápidamente los ojos ante la luz del amanecer.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, ya había olvidado el sueño.

Calentó el agua para preparar café instantáneo. Sacó unas masitas cocinadas por Jane que habían quedado del fin de semana. Las metió en una bolsa. Vertió el café en un termo y salió. Subió dos pisos, escalón por escalón, hasta la puerta por la que tenía prohibido pasar. La abrió y, más escaleras, estrechas y descuidadas, hasta salir a la azotea.

La ciudad vio su figura parada desde el sexto piso. En las alturas, no había preocupaciones. Dejaba de ser un adolescente común para convertirse en una corriente más del viento que transitaba por el cielo. Desayunó con total calma observando el amanecer sin darle especial importancia. Cuando terminó, dejó el termo y la bolsa a un lado y se acurrucó contra sí mismo. Miró hacia abajo, sin ningún temor. Pensó en su proyecto, pensó en Roxy, pensó en los problemas que ella tenía con su madre, pensó en Calliope, pensó en Calliborn, pensó en Jake, pensó en su chaqueta, pensó en sus propios conflictos, pensó en su hermano mayor, pensó en su soledad. Pensó y se sintió solo.

No cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que se despertó con una inquietud en el pecho. El instinto le dijo que tenía que sentir miedo por el peligro de estar durmiendo al borde de una caída de unos cuantos metros. Pero fue solo un instante antes de encontrar la conciencia de nuevo.

Roxy lo estaba llamando desde la puerta de la azotea. No era tan aficionada a las alturas como él.

Dirk se levantó y tomó el termo, pero la bolsa había desaparecido. Supuso que la secuestró el viento.

― ¿Es muy tarde? ―le preguntó, refregándose un ojo por debajo de los lentes.

― No, son las diez de la mañana. Mamá volvió a casa y no quería estar con ella, así que iba a pasar por tu departamento y no estabas.

― ¿Cómo está ella?

Bajó con Roxy y ella le sonrió. Como si quisiera cambiar de tema, le tironeó de la manga, haciéndole notar que llevaba todavía la chaqueta de Jake. Ahora era Dirk quien quería cambiar de tema.

― Debería hacerte una copia de mis llaves ―le dijo.

― ¿De tu departamento? ―inquirió, sorprendida.

― ¿Tengo otras llaves?

― Pero, ¿Para qué?

― Te pasas más tiempo en mi departamento que yo ―respondió― y no tengo problema con eso ―añadió. ― Si tienes tu propia llave, te ahorrarías el tener que buscarme cada vez que, ¡Hey, no!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Roxy lo aplastaba en un fuerte abrazo. Dirk se quedó en silencio sin alejarla, pero sin moverse.

― Eres lo mejor.

Dirk tampoco respondió. Roxy se había puesto de un humor radiante y, una vez en su casa, cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo. Ella se puso a mirar televisión, y Dirk se dedicó a su robot, con ansias de verlo terminado y funcionando.

* * *

><p>Jake observó dígito por dígito reflejado a través del cristal de sus anteojos. Frunció la boca, la movió de un lado a otro e hizo un ruido de total exasperación. Dirk seguía primero en aquel maldito juego. Anoche se había quedado hasta muy tarde, y lamentaba decir que fue en vano. Apenas había logrado alcanzarse a sí mismo.<p>

Recordó que Dirk todavía tenía su chaqueta y decidió ir a buscarla antes de ir al colegio. Agarró tres comics, dos que no había leído y uno que nunca se cansaba de releer, y lo metió en la mochila. El resto, como las tareas escolares, ya estaban en ella, y si no, lástima. Nadie moría si se olvidaba algo. Oh, sí, pero el celular era importante. Lo recogió del suelo y miró con odio al juego.

Se despidió de su abuela y salió a caminar, recordando el edificio donde vivían Dirk y Roxy. Como no tenía sus teléfonos, se quedó un minuto pensando por qué no se había preguntado antes cómo iba a hacer para contactar a Dirk. Podía tocar todos los timbres... o podía molestar al encargado, porque estas cosas suelen pasar. ¿No? Como fuere, Jake ya oprimía insistentemente el botoncito.

La voz del encargado del edificio, demás está decir que sonaba completamente irritado, le indicó el piso donde vivía Dirk Strider para que dejara de molestar. Eh, que no era tan temprano como para que se enojara. Las once de la mañana no es temprano. Tocó el timbre del tercer piso, esperando no disgustar a Dirk, como lo hizo con el encargado.

― ¿Quién es?

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado. Probablemente, la madre de Dirk. ¿O tendría hermanas?

― Jake English. ¿Está Dirk? No deseo importunar, pero se olvidó de devolverme algo. Será solo un momento.

Aguardó la respuesta, impaciente. Se sorprendió al oír una risa familiar.

― ¡Jake! Soy yo, Roxy. Ya bajo a abrirte.

¿Qué hacía ella en su casa? No tuvo, ni tampoco iba a hacerlo, tiempo para preguntarle. Se oyó como un chasquido que marcó el final de la comunicación y solo... esperó. Miró la plaza que estaba a un cruzar la calle, donde las palomas gozaban de la tranquilidad. Extrañaba las ranas. Solía atraparlas porque a su abuela le gustaban mucho. Solía contarle una extraña historia sobre la rana que dictaminaría el destino de toda existencia, siendo la rana el universo. Eran tontas historias que le contaba de niño, pero Jake se quedaba encantado al imaginárselas. La plaza parecía sombría. Quizás si se paseaba un día soleado no fuera tan deprimente como lo era hoy.

Cinco minutos después Roxy le abría la puerta del edificio.

― Jakey, ¿Cómo estás? ―lo saludó con tono alegre.

― Bien, ¿Y tú?

― Bastante bien.

Subieron al ascensor y se apoyó contra el espejo.

― Por el altavoz del timbre pensé que eras la madre de Dirk ―comentó.

― ¿Eh? No, no ―sonrió―. Pero me paso tanto tiempo en su departamento que casi vivo allí.

― ¿Y eso por qué?

Preguntó por curiosidad, pero se arrepintió al instante al ver como cambiaba su expresión. Roxy hizo un gesto con el hombro, como si no fuera para tanto. Se corrió un mechón de los ojos, fijando la vista en la puerta metálica.

― Digamos que la compañía de mi mamá no es muy...

― ¿Grata? ¿Interesante? ―la animó a continuar.

― Es alcohólica.

― Oh. Lo siento.

― La quiero, pero es que a veces... No importa. No pasa nada.

Roxy le volvió a sonreír de manera positiva y salieron del cubículo andante.

― Dirk está allá ―le indicó al entrar― debe estar aislado con los auriculares. Si está de espaldas, dale un buen susto.

Jake asintió, aunque no lo iba a hacer. Entró a la habitación, y efectivamente, Dirk estaba de espaldas. Pero no fue lo primero que le llamó la atención.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters, como la suya... solo que no había imágenes de películas varias como en su caso: había de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, animés, ¿Caballos?, series...y My Little Pony. El suelo estaba lleno de piezas metálicas, cables (tal como había dicho Roxy), robots a medio terminar, bolsas de 3D y Doritos, herramientas y unos peluches bastante raros. Y una marioneta. Esa cosa daba demasiado miedo. Le gustaría saber por qué había una estatuilla pequeña de un santa. Cuanto más miraba, más cosas raras encontraba. Como ese caballito de juguete.

Dirk estaba sentado en una silla examinando una placa de las que van metidas adentro de los aparatos tecnológicos. Vaya uno a saber el nombre de esa cosa. Pero parecía muy importante para Dirk, ya que la daba vueltas observándola de cerca, como si intentase descifrarla. Como había dicho Roxy (otra vez con la razón), ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

Le tocó el hombro suavemente para no alterarlo, pero no funcionó. Dirk casi tira la placa del susto. Tuvo que admitir que el pasajero horror que se plasmó en su rostro fue bastante divertido. La próxima le haría caso a Roxy y le daría un susto de muerte.

Dirk se quitó los auriculares y habló atropelladamente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diablos entraste? Roxy. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dijo que...?

― Tranquilo, solo vine por esto.

Jake tironeó el hombro de su chaqueta y Dirk lo miró como si hubiera olvidado que la tenía puesta. Cuando reaccionó, se levantó de la silla inmediatamente y se la quitó como si alguien lo apurara.

― Me olvidé de...

― Sí, está bien. Yo me olvidé de pedírtela. No hay problema.

Dirk se rascó la mejilla, como si estuviera incómodo. Jake sintió que su visita era un estorbo.

― Uh, bueno. Te dejo con tu trabajo, que por cierto, parece genial. No te molesto más.

― No molestas. Siéntete como en tu casa.

La sinceridad con la cual lo dijo lo alivió bastante. Dirk le parecía demasiado cool y quería agradarle. Es decir, miren esta habitación. Era única y terriblemente rara, y los robots la hacían super.

― Te tomaré la palabra.

― No hay problema. Como dice la vieja frase, mi casa es tu casa. O una mierda así.

― Como mi casa. Muy bien. Tú sigue con... lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Le sonrió y se tiró en la cama de Dirk. La suya era más cómoda y grande, pero no tan suave. La mañana todavía era joven. Prendió su celular porque, ¿Qué mejor victoria sería si podía ganar la apuesta aquí, ahora mismo, en la habitación de Dirk, en sus propias narices? Levantó la cabeza con entusiasmo competitivo y sorprendió a Dirk mirándolo. Él desvió la mirada rápidamente para clavarla en la placa de nuevo. Hizo un gesto de darse por vencido y corrió la silla hacia el escritorio, donde tenía una especie de destornillador muy finito, con el cual se puso a modificar la placa.

Jake volvió a concentrarse en su juego.

Al rato escuchó un estruendo y al levantar la cabeza, Dirk se hallaba con la cara contra el escritorio. Jake dejó el celular a un lado y se inclinó para ver si estaba bien.

― ¿Dirk?

― Es frustrante.

Jake se sentó en el escritorio, moviendo las piernas de manera infantil. Dirk apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma, dejando salir un suspiro profundo.

Jake jugó con un mechón rubio de su cabello pensando en cómo animarlo. Dirk ni siquiera lo miró.

― Se ve muy complicado ―dijo al fin― Tienes que saber de mecánica y computadoras, ¿No?

― Mecánica, programación, matemática y física, como base.

― Woa. ¿Y eres bueno en toda esa cosa con números?

A Dirk pareció hacerle gracia que le llamara "cosa". Él lo miraba ahora.

― Sí. Puede ser bastante interesante. Las matemáticas son razonamiento y deducción, en un lenguaje numérico.

Jake asintió, aunque no le interesaba. Desde su punto de vista, las matemáticas no eran más que una tortura numeral.

― ¿Entonces me ayudarías? Cuando tengas tiempo libre... si tienes ganas.

― Claro. Cuando quieras. Números y esas cosas ―le respondió sin darle importancia.

Pero Jake le tomó la palabra, otra vez.

― Bien, este fin de semana. Un rato a la tarde, nada más ―Dirk no se negó, así que lo tomó como un sí―. Entonces, ¿Has hecho funcionar alguno de estos robots?

― Algunos. Está el Auto-Respuesta, que es un programa que me reemplaza en los chats cuando no estoy. Solo da respuestas al azar, estoy trabajando para que tengan más coherencia. Lo mismo con Squearewave.

Dirk señaló un robot peculiar. Tenía el tamaño de un perro, con zapatillas y una gorra roja y azul. Era casi tonto, pero simpático.

― ¿Qué hace? ¿Lucha?―casi lo interrumpió.

― Algo así... si con luchas te refieres a tener batallas de rap. Squearewave fue la primera versión que hice, sus rimas son malísimas. En cambio, Sawtooth está diseñado para ser invencible. Y lo es.

Habló con orgullo, mirando otro robot. Era más alto y delgado, con una enorme túnica negra y una gorra, tapada por la capucha, que parecía idéntica a la otra.

― Esto es increíble, Dirk ―caminó hacia los robots y los inspeccionó de arriba abajo― ¿Puedo verlos funcionar?

― Mejor otro día, ya deberíamos ir yendo a la escuela...

― ¿Ya es hora?

Antes de que Dirk pudiera responder, Roxy les gritó que tenían que salir. Jake dejó los robots y tomó sus pertenencias, listo.

― ¿Vamos?

― Sí. Hum, espera un minuto afuera, ya salimos.

Dirk le abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo empujó hacia afuera. Jake no le prestó atención y llamó el ascensor.

* * *

><p>Dirk cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dio vuelta hacia Roxy, que aguardaba sin entender por qué los había encerrado en la casa.<p>

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿A qué neurona de las millones que tienes se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacerlo pasar? ―le cuestionó con gritos susurrados.

Jake había estado cerca de él, había dicho que su trabajo era genial, se había paseado por su cuarto, _le había tocado el cabello dios mío._ Se había sentado en su escritorio, apoyando su culo imantador de miradas donde trabaja todos los días, habían quedado (y Dirk todavía no entendía cómo) para verse de nuevo el fin de semana. Ese chico quería matarlo.

― No pensé que perderías la cabeza por una cara bonita.

Roxy se seguía burlando de él. La miró con cara de pocos amigos, tragándose una maldición y abrió la puerta, dejándola atrás para seguir a Jake, quien ya los esperaba en la puerta del ascensor.

Una vez los tres adentro, a Dirk le sonó el celular. El nombre reflejado al lado del simbolito vibrante le informó que no serían buenas noticias. Por eso mismo lo dejó sonar al ritmo de Discord de Eurobrony.

― ¿No vas a atender? ―le preguntó Roxy.

― No.

― ¿Es tu hermano?

― ¿Tienes un hermano?

Los dos voltearon a Jake. Dirk se había olvidado de su presencia en cuanto sus problemas volvieron a la realidad. Pero era difícil que Jake pasara desapercibido durante mucho tiempo, no con aquellas facciones perfectas y esos ojos preciosos que tenía; su piel tenía un bronceado dorado que resaltaba aun más sus rasgos, acompañados por su cabello rebelde de aventurero.

Quiso desviar la mirada, pero de un lado tenía a Jake y del otro a Roxy. No había mucha escapatoria.

― Sí, tengo un hermano ―no quiso agregar nada más, y por la manera en que lo dijo, quedó en claro que hablar más sería hablar demás.

El celular continuó insistiendo hasta que se rindió. Pero a los diez minutos, ya cuando estaban en la calle, volvió a sonar. Harto, Dirk atendió. Pero para su sorpresa, esta vez no era Dave quien lo llamaba.

― ¿Calliope? ¿Pasó algo?

― Uh, estaba preocupada. He llamado toda la mañana a la casa de Roxy pero no ha atendido.

― Es que volvió Rose y estuvo en mi departamento. Se habrá olvidado el celular.

Roxy lo miraba con interés. Se palmeó los bolsillos, como si recién cayera en la cuenta que le faltaba el móvil.

― Bueno, si está bien me quedo tranquila.

― ¿Intentabas comunicarte por algo en especial?

Hubo una pausa que significó más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle.

― Sí, lo de siempre. Solo quería que le avisara a la profesora de arte que le entregaré el trabajo mañana.

― Está bien.

― Dile que si tiene algún problema, que no dude en venir con nosotros ―Roxy entendió lo que sucedía.

― Y cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes quedarte conmigo o con Roxy ―le ofreció.

― No va a hacer falta. Son dos ángeles, ¡Muchas gracias!, pero estaré bien. No se preocupen por mí. Eso es todo. Ahora, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.

― Seguro. Adiós.

Los pitidos comenzaron ni bien cortó. Dirk apretó los labios, algo enfadado.

― Deberíamos hacer algo ―Roxy bajó los hombros, desanimada.

― No entiendo nada ―murmuró Jake.

― Calliope es nuestra amiga y ella es un amor de persona y tiene un hermano gemelo que es de lo peor ―le explicó Roxy― y está en libertad condicional y tememos todo el tiempo que le pase algo. Él está loco.

― Solo es un lunático lleno de ira ―Dirk le restó importancia― no le va a hacer nada. Le gusta llamar la atención.

― Espero que tengas razón.

― Por cierto, dice que le avises a la profesora de arte que entregará el trabajo mañana.

― Le diré.

Aunque Jane los alcanzó a mitad de camino como siempre, las conversaciones seguían siendo tensas. Dirk no podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas.

Más que tantas, eran tres: su hermano, Calliope y Caliborn y Jake.

Por un lado estaba su hermano, el cual se había ido de gira por el gran éxito de la película de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, que estaba haciendo explotar los records mundialmente. Roxy le mencionó un par de veces que su resentimiento hacia él se debía a una envidia de su trascendencia en el espectáculo, pero Dirk no creía que fuera así. Era más como... sentimientos encontrados. Porque le encantaba que su hermano mayor fuera fenomenal, todo un experto en la ironía profesional, pero sentía que no lo conocía, ya que nunca se veían. Dirk vivía solo, puesto a que su madre había muerto, su padre desapareció y su hermano se la pasaba de país en país haciendo esas cosas exclusivas de famosos. Dirk lo admiraba, pero se sentía abandonado. Y el no tener padres y un hermano en quién sabe dónde, aunque no lo quisiera admitir nunca, lo angustiaba de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, estaba Calliope. Ella tenía el alma más pura y dulce que había conocido, y además era inteligente e intuitiva. Se llevaban muy bien, especialmente con Roxy, que se adoraban como hermanas. El problema era Caliborn. Era como en esas películas donde está el gemelo bueno y el gemelo malvado. Caliborn era el malvado. Se habían conocido a través del internet y Calliope le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con él. Molestarlo era divertido y un par de veces le había dibujado pornografía, como para matar las tardes. Por qué no. Es lo que los amigos hacen. Pero digamos que Caliborn no es alguien de amigos. Violento, cruel y despiadado. Pero aun no había hecho nada... si ignoramos el hecho de los múltiples intentos de asesinato a su padre adoptivo, un payaso con pinta de juggalo, el tipo más raro que había conocido en su vida. En ese sentido, Dirk no estaba tan seguro de juzgarlo.

Y por último, tan sencillo como complejo, Jake. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso con su presencia? Quería fingir que no lo entendía. Pero Dirk sabía por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Y no quería pensar en ello. De verdad.

El estudio y la robótica eran cosas que le mantenían la cabeza ocupada. Dirk tenía una de las más altas calificaciones de todo el estudiantado, no porque fuera un nerd ni nada parecido, sino que se sentía mejor al estar haciendo algo todo el tiempo, eso incluía las tareas y el estudio. Pero no era lo único que hacía.

Enterrarse en horas de clases no sonaba tan mal para alguien que tiene la mente llena de los problemas de los demás, un idiota que acaba de conocer más ardiente que la mierda y la imborrable sensación de haber tenido un mal sueño.

* * *

><p>Jake tenía un rato libre para almorzar. Roxy también, o se había escapado, quién sabe. A él no le importaba. Solo masticaba un sándwich. De jamón, queso, pollo, tomate y lechuga. ¿Qué eso es irrelevante? No para Jake. Él tiene hambre.<p>

― ¿Y Jane? ―preguntó Roxy.

― Ocupada en la organización de... algo.

― ¿La Prom?

― Eso.

Roxy ya se había terminado su comida, Jake iba por el tercer sándwich. Era todo un hombre de aventuras, un hombre de apetito.

― ¿Tu vas a ir?

― ¿A dónde? ―masticó, abriendo la botella de Sprite.

― ¡A la Prom! Estás en la luna ―se rió ella.

― No, estoy comiendo ―la corrigió. ― ¿Qué es eso?

― ¿Allá no lo hacen?

Jake negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

― ¿Aislado en el medio de la selva te suena a algo?

― Cierto, cierto. Se me olvida. La Prom es la fiesta de graduación. Ese día donde te pones ropa limpia, bailas y los de último año festejan su última fiesta en el instituto ―movió la mano atribuyéndole al gesto un aire rutinario, como si fuera obvio.

― Allá no tenemos eso. Pero todavía falta como un mes para que termine el año escolar...

― ¡Pero es la gran fiesta, Jakey! Y no falta tanto. Jane está colaborando en la organización de la comida. La obligaré a ponerse un vestido bonito, aunque no quiera.

― ¿Es muy formal? ―dijo, sonaba divertido.

― Más o menos. Tienes que ir de traje y llevar pareja, pero al final, todos terminan en la segunda fiesta bailando con la corbata en la cabeza, borrachos de pies a cabeza.

― ¿Tengo que llevar pareja?

La idea no le gustaba mucho. Generalmente, porque en estas festividades, el hombre era quien invitaba a la mujer, y no es que Jake fuera tímido, pero tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con esas cosas. Las mujeres eran hermosas, pero podían ser ambiguas y complicadas.

― Sí. No es obligatorio, pero por tradición, en la entrada siempre te toma una foto de la pareja y antes de que todos se empiecen a ir, cuelgan las fotos en el mural del colegio. Se quedan ahí hasta el último día de clase... y no quieres ser el único solo en la foto. En serio, es triste.

― Uh.

― No te preocupes ―le sonrió― muchos van con amigos, da igual. No tiene que ser necesariamente una pareja en plan romántico.

Jake asintió y se quedó pensativo mientras se terminaba el cuarto sándwich.

― ¿Tienes idea si la chica azul tiene pareja? ―le preguntó, deseoso de ir al baile con ella.

― ¿Chica azul?

― La chica del vestido azul. Tiene cabello negro así y anteojos, creo que es del último año.

― ¿Aranea?

― No tengo idea de cómo se llama.

Pero sí que le había atraído desde el día que la vio en el pasillo. Era bellísima, discreta y parecía salida de un comic viejo. Era totalmente su tipo.

― Debe de ser Aranea Serket. Ella tiene novia.

La decepción debió de ser muy evidente en su rostro, porque Roxy soltó un "Oww" y Jake suspiró.

― Supongo que irá con ella a la Prom ―le dijo Roxy― tú puedes ir con Jane, o Dirk. Con quien quieras, en realidad.

― Supongo que sí. Podría preguntarles si planean ir con alguien, porque quizás ya tengan a alguien en mente...

― ¿Alguien que no sea lesbiana?

Roxy se rió y Jake se encogió de hombros. Guardó el tupper donde había traído la comida y se acabó el resto de la bebida.

― ¿Tú ya tienes pareja?

― Le prometí a Callie que iría con ella. El año pasado intentó ir con su hermano para que se divirtiera un poco pero él... es difícil. Y al final, la dejó plantada. Le prometí que eso no pasaría de nuevo.

― Qué lindo gesto. ¿Y Jane y Dirk? ¿Con quienes fueron?

― Juntos. Dirk no planeaba ir, no suele salir mucho de fiesta. Tengo que obligarlo, pero eso es otra historia. Como te decía, dos días antes de la Prom, Jane no tenía pareja y Dirk se ofreció a llevarla, ya que ella tenía que ir sí o sí al ser parte de la organización.

― Hum. Ya veo que el asunto de parejas preocupa a todos los estudiantes en general, ¿No?

― Sí, si no quieres quedar como un perdedor.

Jake no quería eso. No es que le importara el estatus social, pero en realidad sí quería ir a la fiesta de graduación, y Jane y Dirk eran buenas opciones. Le gustaría invitar a Jane, porque tradicionalmente el chico va con la chica, ¿No? Pero tenía miedo de que ella confundiera una simple salida con otras intenciones. Jake no tenía otras intenciones con Jane. No es que no fuera bonita ni nada eso, pero no lo había visto así. No de esa manera. Quién sabe. Entonces Dirk sería una buena opción, como amigos, seguro la pasaría bien. Pero si a Dirk no le gustaba salir, no estaba interesado en causarle un problema, ni que se sintiera obligado a participar de la "Prom". Quizás Jake podría hallar otra persona a la cual invitar, aunque esa opción no era sencilla si tenemos en cuenta que no conocía a nadie.

― Tengo tiempo de decidir... ―dijo para sí.

― Sí... mientras no se agoten las opciones.

― Claro.

― Jake, lo importante de los eventos no es ganar, sino cuan ebrio te pongas.

― ¿Eh?

Jane interrumpió la conversación dejando una pila de papeles sobre un libro gordo. Se sentó en la silla, agotada, pero feliz.

― Me toca hacer el pastel principal ―les contó con orgullo.

Roxy se levantó y aplaudió, solo para sentarse al lado de su amiga y abrazarla.

― Eso es un gran honor ―la elogió.

― Lo sé. Será mucho trabajo, pero sé que puedo hacerlo.

― Seguro que sí. Jake, tienes que probar los pasteles de esta chica.

― Cuando quieran.

Las chicas seguían abrazadas y Jake se recostó en su asiento con la panza llena.

Tenía la seguridad de que, a pesar de que el año estaba cerca de terminar, todavía faltaban muchas cosas por pasar. Muchas.

* * *

><p>No tengo mucho que comentar acerca de esto (?)<p>

El próximo lo subiré el **viernes 19 de diciembre**, y si quieren algo más que un adelanto, el capítulo 4 es uno de mis favoritos.

_Adelantos:_

Dirk va a la casa de Jake para ayudarlo a estudiar, ¿Qué pasará? *Música melodramática* (?)


	4. Cuatro

― No.

El silencio era toda la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que la negación le había sentado horrible.

― ¿Por qué? Bro, estás rechazando una oportunidad única. No seas idiota.

― Te dije que no me interesa.

Se había puesto de mal humor de nuevo. Su hermano era increíblemente cool y todo eso, pero a veces podía llegar a irritarlo demasiado. No entendía que ya estaban separados irreversiblemente. Que Dirk tenía sus rutinas, sus mañas, sus actividades, tenía su vida. Y Dave no podía interrumpirla cada tanto solo porque le parecía.

― ¿Es por el colegio? ¿Así de nerd? Pero qué...

― Escucha ―dijo perdiendo la paciencia― es por muchas cosas. Prefiero quedarme, además, sí, en parte es por el colegio. No perderé un año entero de estudios solo porque tú creas que es una oportunidad única. Si vas a seguir insistiendo, deja de llamar. Adiós.

Cortó, enfadado. Exhaló por la nariz como si fuera un animal enojado.

Bueno, en parte, Dave tenía razón. Una invitación para viajar durante tres meses por casi todos los estados del país era una oportunidad que no volvería a tener en su puta existencia. Se le acababa de abrir la puerta de "acompaña a tu hermano famoso de gira" y Dirk la estaba rechazando. Se sentía más a gusto en su propio departamento y con sus amigos. Eso no era todo, si se iba durante tres meses, se perdería el torneo de esgrima y la Prom. Y este año estaba obligado a ir, bajo amenazas de Meenah. Después de todo, ella se graduaba este año. Y lo que era más importante, echaría a la basura el año entero que se había pasado estudiando para ser uno de los mejores estudiantes. Y finalizar su proyecto de robótica. Además, estaría solo en el viaje. Dave era famoso, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de él. No era el primer viaje que harían juntos, esto ya había ocurrido y no diría precisamente que lo disfrutó. Oportunidad o no, definitivamente no iría.

Pero a veces se sentía culpable. Dave intentaba indirectamente recomponer su relación rota, por más que nunca hayan sido super-hermanos, eran los únicos familiares que tenían. La última camada de Striders.

Desviándose de sus propios pensamientos, se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres de esto. Es decir, Dave estaba muy ocupado como para dar lugar al romance, y Dirk era gay. Probablemente, serían la última descendencia Strider, por lo menos de su parte. Le daba pena, pero eso no iba a cambiar los hechos.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que lo empujaban de la nada.

Meenah le sonrió maliciosamente al ver cómo casi se cae.

― Estás distraído ―apuntó.

― Estoy pensativo ―corrigió― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, percatándose de su humor.

― Resumen: Bro me invitó de gira.

― Wow.

― Le dije que no.

―Te perderías mi Prom ―señaló, como si esa fuera la prioridad.

― Por eso lo rechacé ―ironizó.

Ella le sonrió, captando el mensaje.

― Me imagino que ya tienes pareja, ¿No?

Dirk no estaba para sus juegos. Y sabía perfectamente que se estaba burlando de él.

― Agh, no.

― Aranea aceptó venir conmigo~

A Dirk no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Esa chica siempre le había caído mal. Las Serkets no tenían buena reputación y eso era justificado.

― Mmh.

― ¿Irás con Jane otra vez? ―Le preguntó.

― No sé. Tengo que ir a buscar un cuaderno, nos vemos más tarde.

No es como si fuera una escusa, su tarea estaba ahí. Pero, en cierto modo, fue conveniente. Dirk no quería hablar de parejas. Tampoco le interesaban los chismes de quién iría con quién, le daba igual, ya que se enteraba quisiera o no por Roxy.

Abrió su casillero y buscó lo que necesitaba. Se sintió observado y al darse la vuelta estaba Jake husmeando con curiosidad. Iba a decirle algo, pero siguió su mirada. Estaba viendo la pared de su taquilla: había dos fotos y un dibujo. En la primera foto estaba con Roxy, ella con una de las gorras que él tenía en su cuarto y Dirk con su bufanda rosa. Era una fotografía simpática. La segunda, estaba con Jane, era la foto que les habían tomado en la Prom. Los dos con sus mejores ropas. El dibujo era de él mismo en el modo God Tier, una especie de héroe que había inventado Calliope. Ella era una gran artista.

Dirk cerró su casillero abruptamente.

A Dirk no le gustaba que las vieran, ya que era algo así como... privado. Pero Jake no parecía tener intensiones de burlarse, estaba muy lejos de eso.

― Es una linda idea ―le dijo.

― Se la robé a Roxy. No lo divulgues, robar es delito internacional ―respondió con cierta ironía en la voz, la cual abundaba siempre que tenía más ganas de tirarse a un pozo que de vivir y ser social.

― Entonces no le digas al gobierno que también voy a robarla.

Dirk iba a contestarle, pero Jake le rodeó los hombros y tomó una selfie. Dirk pestañeó hasta entender lo que había ocurrido y le quitó el celular. Correspondió el medio abrazo y sacó él mismo la foto, esta vez con más anticipación. Odiaba salir mal en las fotos (como cualquiera), especialmente si sabía que podía quedar bien. Ni bien el flash los encegueció, Jake recuperó su celular y se puso a ver cómo salieron. Le mostró la que él había sacado, que había quedado bien.

La sonrisa con la que había salido Jake era encantadora. Le revolvió el estómago, y no sabía si en el sentido amoroso o si tenía ganas de vomitar.

― ¡Qué buena foto!

― Dame una copia... digo, si quieres que la ponga en el casillero.

Jake parecía entusiasmado con la idea y asintió enérgicamente.

― Para eso la tomé...

Continuó tecleando en su celular, haciendo vaya a saber qué cosa.

Dirk revisó si tenía la tarea entre tantas hojas sueltas que dejaba. Mmh, ¿Era esta? Pasaba las hojas sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

― Roxy me estuvo hablando de la Prom, ¿Tú ya tienes pareja?

Dirk lo miró sin decir nada, pero queriendo contestar "sí, tú". Era una buena manera para ligar, ¿No?

...No. no, mejor no.

― No tengo ―pero _invítame, invítame, invítame_― ¿Tú?

― Nop.

― Si al final no te decides, o es mucha presión de mierda invitar a una chica, siempre puedes ir conmigo.

Fue claramente un intento de cortejo indirecto y simple. Parecía que Jake no sabía qué responder a eso.

― Claro ―dijo al final― lo tendré en cuenta.

Dirk le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la clase, despidiéndose tan solo levantando la mano por detrás de su hombro.

No tenía idea de cómo había salido eso. Bien, mal o vano, no lo había hecho por un resultado, sino por las meras ganas de insinuársele.

La foto fue el pie para poder comunicarse con él fuera del colegio. Como la imagen se la compartió por Facebook, le hizo un comentario por mensaje y terminaron chateando.

Ése es un tema aparte, y vale interrumpirlo por el incidente de la foto.

Facebook, tan público como siempre. Es usada por todos, sin excepción. Primero, vinieron los comentarios de Roxy, como los de "chicos, se ven bien" o "qué linda pareja" y los de Jane de "qué bonita foto" y esas cosas. Pero cuando uno comenta, todos lo hacen. Había gente que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, pero andaban escribiéndoles que la foto era estupenda, o cool, esas cosas. Incluso su hermano comentó "así que no era la escuela, era esto", haciendo referencia probablemente a su homosexualidad como escusa para no irse de gira. Que se joda. Roxy había captado el chiste y se rió abajo en mayúscula.

Dirk fingió que no leía los comentarios, aunque se lo comentó por mensaje a Jake.

"Incluso mi abuela comentó" le dijo él.

"¿Tu abuela tiene Facebook?"

"Uh. Sí..."

"¿Cuál fue el mensaje?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas"

De todas formas lo encontró, ¿Jade Harley? Había puesto algo vergonzoso típico de familia. Era casi adorable.

Dirk le pasó a Jake el Pesterchum. Era un programa más cómodo y comenzaron a chatear desde ahí. Desde entonces, no dejaron de hablar día y noche hasta que terminó la semana. Arreglaron para verse el fin de semana, como había dicho Jake, para que pudiera aprender matemáticas.

Pero cuando llegó ese día, Dirk no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Había tardado horas en dormirse, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a tener El Sueño.

El Sueño constaba siempre de lo mismo. Era el príncipe de un extraño lugar donde predominaba el violeta. Y siempre era el mismo entorno, pero se dedicaba a flotar por la ciudad como si temiera un mal inminente. Cuidaba de las criaturas que habitaban, pero nunca era suficiente. Nunca entendía qué significaba.

Se despertó temprano porque planeaba terminar su proyecto. El conejo robótico se movía, solo quedaban unos ajustes... sin embargo, esta mañana no tenía ganas. Se alistó para encontrarse con Jake, ya que había propuesto su casa como lugar de estudio. Se verían en la plaza a las diez de la mañana.

La lluvia había quedado en el pasado y ahora el sol radiante había vuelto. Se puso la camiseta negra con el estampado de la gorra, y hurgando su ropa halló el cinturón de Batman que creía perdido. Se puso una sudadera simple porque afuera estaba fresco. Debería ponerse más abrigo, pero hoy no era uno de esos días en que el invierno muestra sus garras. Pasó más tiempo del que quisiera admitir arreglando su cabello. Odió sus pecas y sus ojos al espejo. Desayunó, tomó más gaseosa de naranja y dio vueltas por la casa hasta que se hizo la hora.

Cruzó la calle y vio que Jake estaba llegando. Él estaba como siempre, sencillo pero sensual. Eh, sí, eso último no podía ignorarlo.

― Hey.

― Hola, Dirk.

Era sábado a la mañana y ninguno tenía buena cara. Dirk no había pegado un ojo más que para tener sueños extraños y Jake... tenía sueño. Caminaron acompañados de una charla monótona, comentando un comic que Jake le había pasado hace dos días. Caminaron lento, escuchando música unidos por el mismo par de auriculares (Jake insistió en que escuchara una canción echa por un fan sobre el comic mencionado).

La casa de Jake era grande. Lo siguió, ya que él era el invitado. Jake se fue hasta el fondo para avisarle a su abuela que llegó. Tenían un amplio jardín lleno de plantas, donde ella trabajaba. Los saludó desde atrás y continuó con sus flores.

― Tienen gran variedad, ¿Comen de la huerta?

― A veces. Es más como el pasatiempo de mi abuela. A mí me gusta cultivar calabazas. Pueden crecer hasta el doble de tu cabeza. O más.

― Genial.

Subieron al cuarto de arriba. Posters de películas por todas partes, una cama deshecha, miles de cosas tiradas por todas partes. Jake vació el escritorio lanzando la mayoría de las cosas a un pilón del costado. Pero se quedó parado mirando la madera como si no supiera qué hacer ahora.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― Eh, no tengo ganas de subir otra silla por las escaleras. ¿Te molesta si estudiamos en el piso? O en la cama, es más cómodo.

― No hay problema. ¿Tienes calculadora?

Jake se la entregó y se sentaron en la cama, contra la pared. Pasaron la siguiente hora haciendo ejercicios. No fue tan aburrido como creyó, pero tenía que tener paciencia. A Jake realmente le costaba. No quería decir que fuera tonto ni nada por el estilo, pero... era innegable que le costaba, de verdad.

― ¿Y ahora está bien? ―preguntó, a él ya se le había agotado la paciencia hace rato.

― Mmh. Casi. Está bien, excepto que arrastraste este error por toda la ecuación ―deslizó el dedo a lo largo de los renglones llenos de números y equis. ― Pero el resto está bien. Corrígelo.

― ¿Todo de nuevo? Es la segunda vez que lo hago ―bufó.

Dirk comenzó a reprocharle, pero Jake tiró el cuaderno. Le prestó más atención al celular y Dirk frunció el ceño.

― Jake, es muy bueno de tu parte que busques un tutor fuera del colegio para ponerte al tanto, y me siento halagado de ser yo, pero debes seguir intentándolo, no jugar con tu celular a... Jake, ni siquiera alcanzas mi máximo. ¿Por qué no te rindes? ―lo que comenzó como cargado sarcasmo terminó por ser una burla.

A Jake no le hizo gracia.

― Es un descanso. Y no voy a rendirme, yo no pierdo apuestas ―afirmó con testarudez.

Dirk le arrebató el celular rápidamente. Cayó en lo mala que fue su decisión cuando Jake se lanzó contra él.

Primero fue un empujón, después un golpecito, después un puñetazo. Dirk lo subestimó al seguirle la pelea, dándose cuenta que Jake estaba a su altura y quizás más. Las lapiceras, lápices, libros, calculadora, todo terminó en el suelo. Ellos continuaron zamarreándose y peleando sin razón, por la pura y sana diversión de la violencia. Ninguno buscaba hacerle real daño al otro.

Dirk lo agarró de la ropa, intentando empujarlo para tener el control, pero Jake se escabulló y lo empujó por los hombros con fuerza, reduciendo su espacio. A Dirk no le quedó otra opción que pegar la espalda contra el edredón para poder moverse bien. Todavía sostenía fuertemente la ropa de Jake e intentó usar su posición para encajarle una trompada en la sien. Jake lo tomó de la muñeca y Dirk continuó haciendo fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, le asestó un rodillazo en el estómago y Jake se quedó sin aire por un minuto, pero reaccionó rápido y le atrapó la otra muñeca, inmovilizándole los brazos contra la cama.

Dirk pudo haber zafado de esa situación, hasta podríamos decir que lo haría con facilidad. Pero al notar la posición comprometedora en la que habían quedado, se detuvo. Jake entendió que no daba para que continuaran la batalla que ni siquiera tenía una razón, así que trató de tranquilizarse. Ambos estaban agitados. Desde abajo, Dirk podía apreciar el brillo de frenesí que había en los ojos de Jake, como si la emoción fluyera por sus venas. Era impresionante lo atraído que se sentía en este momento hacia ese estúpido chico. Y de un segundo a otro, Dirk se sintió, además, terriblemente incómodo.

Al parecer, no fue el único. Jake lo soltó de repente y se sentó al lado. Suspiró profundamente.

― Eso fue... divertido.

Dirk se mantuvo acostado, mirando el techo. Había de las estúpidas figuras pegadas en el techo, que cuando uno apagaba la luz, brillan en la oscuridad. Su respiración se normalizó, pero no dejó de sentirse incómodo.

― Fue interesante ―murmuró, más para sí.

La puerta se abrió y los dos giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada. La abuela de Jake los miró de manera extraña antes de decir.

― Creí que estaban estudiando.

― Estamos descansando ―respondió Jake.

― Vine a preguntarles si querían almorzar.

― Dentro de un rato bajamos.

Jade siguió mirándolos hasta que Jake carraspeó, intentando que ella captara que no quería su presencia.

― ¿No necesitan algodón o algo? ―preguntó con indecisión.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

― Está sangrando.

Las miradas se clavaron en Dirk y entendió que le sangraba la nariz.

― Uh, no pasa nada.―dijo, un poco avergonzado.

La abuela les echó una de esas miradas severas y preocupadas, pero al final los dejó solos.

― Lo siento tanto, no pensé que...

― Dije que no pasa nada, Jake. ¿Tienes algo para...?

Jake se levantó enseguida y le trajo una caja de pañuelos. Se dedicó a limpiarle la cara con sumo cuidado y si Dirk pensó que antes se sentía incómodo, era porque no había podido adivinar que esto iba a pasar en el futuro. Es decir, ahora. Se sentía estúpido hasta para pensar, y eso, ah, era nuevo.

Jake estaba cerca de él, _muy_ cerca. Rezaba mentalmente para que no se le ocurriera sonrojarse involuntariamente o una de esas cosas bochornosas. Eso sería el colmo. Le quitó el pañuelo para poder limpiarse el mismo, bajando la cabeza para que su rostro se notara menos. Fue lo más tonto que pudo haber hecho, porque hay que hacer justamente lo contrario cuando te sangra la nariz.

― Perdón. No medí mi fuerza, supongo.

― No te disculpes. Tampoco te creas la gran cosa, eh. Mi cuerpo de albino y mi genética son una mierda.

― ¿Eres albino? ―inquirió tontamente, como si no fuera evidente.

― ¿No te diste cuenta?

― Por eso eres tan pálido, y... Por eso escondes tus ojos, ¿No? ¿De qué color son? ¿Rojos? ¿Violetas? ¿Blancos? ¿Eso se puede? ―preguntó con aniñada curiosidad.

Dirk se tensó. Era obvio que escondía sus ojos.

Se volvió a refregar la nariz con el pañuelo más sucio que limpio. No dijo nada. Jake levantó la mano e amagó con sacarle los anteojos. Pero se detuvo, como si esperara a que Dirk le dijera que no. Iba a hacerlo, pero se negaba a darle tanta importancia.

Jake prosiguió, con movimientos lentos, aun esperando inseguro a que lo parara. Como Dirk se quedó en silencio, Jake finalmente se las quitó.

Dirk mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Pero no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos. Jake se quedó observándolo, y él se sintió desnudo, no solo porque ya no tenía los anteojos oscuros cubriéndolo, sino también porque _Jake se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada._ O por lo menos eso sentía. Tomó otro pañuelo y se lo restregó contra la nariz sin cuidado, tan solo para tapar un poco su cara.

― Ni siquiera sabía que podía existir ese color. Sin lentes de contacto, claro. Es... wow, ¿Por qué usas las gafas?

Dirk aprovechó que no tenía las gafas para que Jake se diera cuenta que, a través del contacto visual, lo estaba odiando internamente, y luego se las volvió a poner. Continuó pasando el pañuelo por su rostro con inutilidad.

― ¿No es obvio? ―respondió finalmente.

― No, porque a mí me parecen preciosos.

Todo su odio se desvaneció en una fracción de segundo. Dirk visualizó la variante de "qué pasaría sí..." le estampaba un beso. Pero dudaba que eso terminara bien. Aun así, quedó la idea flotando en su cabeza.

Le había dicho que sus ojos eran preciosos. Que algo que aborrecía de sí mismo era digno de un adjetivo donde brotaba la belleza. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, como si se hubiera desmayado.

― Oh, señor English, ¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo? ―intentó romper la tensión romántica-sexual-incómoda-mierdosa del aire con humor.

Jake le guiñó un ojo apuntó con los dedos como si fueran pistolas. Después se echó a reír, acostándose a su lado.

Dirk se dio cuenta que irremediablemente, gustaba de Jake. Fue una revelación demasiado simple para algo que arrastra tantos sentimientos. No se sintió muy diferente.

― ¿Tienes hambre?

― ¿Implica bajar las escaleras?

― A menos de que seas Magneto de la comida, sí.

― Ughmmg.

Jake se levantó y le extendió la mano. Dirk la estrechó y se puso de pie.

― Vamos. Mi abuela cocina rico.

* * *

><p>No sé por qué me gusta tanto este capítulo, pero me gusta y eso (?)<p>

No sé cuando voy a poder subir el siguiente capítulo, porque como ya mencioné, me voy de vacaciones y allá no tendré internet. Así que... como máximo, nos vemos a principio de febrero...? Aunque intentaré subirlo antes. En caso de que tenga internet, después de año nuevo.

Gracias a todos los que me dejan mensajes, los aprecio tanto 3


	5. Cinco

Su abuela Jade sonrió cuando Dirk elogió su comida.

― Yo opino que las mejores comidas son las de las madres ―dijo con modestia, masticando con la lentitud propia de una anciana.

― Yo no me acuerdo como cocinaba mamá ―opinó Jake― así que la mejor comida es la tuya.

Jake no tenía necesidad de una madre: su abuela era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella era todo lo que tenía, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

― Mi madre nunca me cocinó ―comentó Dirk, como si fuera una costumbre que había que tomar a la ligera.

― ¿En serio? Eso suena terrible ―soltó, dejando el tenedor en el plato, haciendo un ruido innecesario contra la vajilla, sin querer. Tomó el vaso con agua y bebió un sorbo.

― Jake, no digas así ―le dijo su abuela―hay madres que son muy ocupadas estos días. ¿De qué trabaja? ―preguntó con dulzura.

― ¿Ella? Está muerta.

Jake lo miró con sorpresa. Dirk se llevó otro bocado a la boca como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. Nimiedades. Pff, nada. Es decir, no es raro que haya muerto, pero sí que lo diga con tanta naturalidad. Jake se sintió muy mal por él.

― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco... personal? ―inquirió, quería sacarse una duda.

Su abuela le clavó la mirada, como si quisiera advertirle para que no preguntara nada fuera de lugar.

― Seh, como quieras.

― Uh, ¿Eres huérfano? Sé que tienes un hermano, pero nunca lo he visto.

― Él está lejos. Y sí, mi madre está muerta y no sé nada de mi padre. Probablemente esté muerto también.

― ¿Entonces vives solo, Dirk? ―inquirió su abuela con su voz suave de amabilidad, tratando de no molestar al invitado.

― Sí.

― ¿No te sientes solo? ―preguntó Jake.

― ¿Y tú? ¿No te sentías solo estando aislado en una isla?

― A veces...

En cuanto contestó descubrió que lo entendía. Estar solo, y no por elección, era algo que uno aprendía a aceptar. Hasta se aprendía a apreciar, a disfrutar. Porque no queda otra opción. Las circunstancias no eran las mismas, pero Jake podía comprender a la perfección la soledad.

A Dirk parecía no importarle. Jake intentaba descifrar si eso era una fachada, y no podía estar seguro. Dirk ya no le parecía frío (como había sido su primera impresión), no ahora, que había pasado mucho más tiempo con él.

Terminaron de almorzar sin meterse en la vida nadie más, tan solo conversaciones amistosas. Después de hablar, continuaron con el estudio: Dirk no era malo enseñando, pero que siempre hablara con las palabras correctas lo hacía más complicado. Cuando Jake quería aprender, intentaba simplificar los términos, y eso era algo que Dirk no tenía la menor intención de hacer.

― ¿Qué mierda es una abscisa? ―preguntó, más de una vez.

Por más que no llegaron a estudiar más que dos horas y media, Jake la había pasado bien. En Dirk había encontrado un amigo, uno de esos que pueden durar por los siglos de los siglos.

Dirk se despidió de los dos esa tarde, y su abuela le dijo que si llegaba a sentirse solo o simplemente quisiera visitarlos, siempre sería bienvenido en esta casa. O algo así le dijo. Jake no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Después que se fue se le ocurrió que podría haberlo acompañado, pero ya era tarde, así que se tiró en el sillón con la televisión prendida a ver si podía superar el maldito record de Dirk. Todavía tenía unos días par eso. Mientras, se metió en el Pesterchum, donde Roxy y Jane estaban conectadas.

Cada vez que perdía una partida, contestaba sus mensajes.

TG: hey

TG: jakey

TG: ;)

GT: cómo estás, Roxy?

Ugh. Ni cerca. Qué error idiota perder así. Qué vergüenza. Agitó el pie impacientemente y abrió el chat con frustración.

TG: arreglando con jane :3

TG: compraremos vestidos bonitos para la prim

TG: prom*

GT: en serio? Yo tendré que comprar un traje

Nop. No, no. No estuvo ni para alcanzar al tercero. Vamos, Jake, puedes hacerlo. Si puedes demostrar interés en la prenda de una fiesta lejana, puedes hacer esto.

TG: grr

TG: serás la envidia de cualquier chico

GT: eso espero!

GT: jaja

GT: igual creo que tengo un traje en casa

¡Sí! Se superó a sí mismo, sí, sí. Iba por buen camino. Solo tenía que seguir intentándolo y le ganaría. Casi había olvidado la apuesta en sí, solo jugaba por ganar, por reclamar ese puesto número uno que siempre le había pertenecido. La gloria, el honor, esas porquerías que tanto necesitaba en un juego que a nadie le interesaba. Era trascendental.

TG: xq eres chapado a la antigua

TG: segura que tienes trajes y calecos de viejo entre tu ropa

TG: chalecos*

GT: ...

GT: quizás

Dirk apareció como conectado. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, una ventana con su nick apareció enseguida.

TT: Veo que te superaste.

GT: miedo?

TT: Uh, sí.

TT: Estoy tan aterrado que me defecaré en los calzones.

TT: Saldré corriendo y compraré un bunker donde las personas se escondían en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

GT: como en las películas?

TT: No, espera.

TT: Hay un jodido cambio de planes.

TT: Sigo teniendo el puesto número uno.

Jake frunció el ceño, aunque estaba sonriendo. Quería refutar, contestar, discutir, enojarse, golpearlo otra vez... pero sabía que tenía toda la razón. Jake no tenía el derecho de opinar si estaba debajo de él.

Jugó otra vez antes de contestarle.

GT: no por mucho tiempo

GT: cambiando de tema, el sábado a la misma hora?

TT: No puedo este fin de semana.

TT: Les prometí a las chicas acompañarlas a buscar un vestido.

GT: dirk

GT: rezaré por ti

TT: Gracias.

Pensó en que podía acompañarlos, salir los cuatro juntos, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sería realmente aburrido, y aunque no lo fuera, debía estudiar. No quería desaprobar estando tan cerca de pasar de año.

TG: lo sabía!

TG: tienes ropa de viejo

GT: no es ropa de viejo

GT: a veces me compro ropa que se parece a la que usan en las películas

TG: ropa de viejo es lo mismo

TG: jake

TG: quieres acompañarnos a buscar un vestido?

TG: a jane y a mi

TG: a mi y a jane*

GT: me encantaría acompañar a dos hermosas jóvenes en la búsqueda de sus vestidos para la prom

GT: pero tengo que estudiar

TG: :(

TG: dirk vendrá

GT: lo sé

Jake se olvidó del juego por ser social. Roxy intentó convencerlo por un rato hasta que terminaron hablando de cosas del colegio (por ejemplo, descubrió que a ella le encantaba la ciencia. No se lo hubiera imaginado nunca.) y se enfrascó en una animad cháchara sobre las películas basadas en videojuegos con Dirk.

* * *

><p>― Te ves horrible.<p>

― Gracias.

― De nada.

Puntualmente, era cierto, se veía horrible. Solo si se lo analizaba parcialmente, con detalle, ¡Imparcial! Eh... No es como si Dirk pensara que en general, siempre se veía bien. Bueno, un poquito.

Jake tenía grandes ojeras y el cabello despeinado, como si aun llevara la almohada pegada en la cara. Dirk sabía exactamente por qué: llevaba jugando el mugroso juego día y noche, teniendo en cuenta que el día de hoy se cumplía el plazo de la apuesta. Supuso que se pasó toda la noche intentando ganarle. Y por su cara, no lo había logrado.

A Dirk poco le afectaba la apuesta a estas alturas. Había ganado. Helado gratis. Probablemente las chicas se emocionarían más que él, que por poco le daba igual.

Le importaban más otras cosas. Como el evitar a básicamente todo el mundo porque tenían fiebre de Prom (no hablaban ni contaban ni respiraban otra cosa), o conseguir wi fi donde quiera que vaya, para continuar chateando con Jake. Estaba, literalmente, todo el día hablando con él por Pesterchum. Siempre que alguno de los dos podía, le mandaba un mensaje al otro, aunque fuera una idiotez. Más allá de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener, era estupendo por fin que se hubieran nivelado los géneros en el grupo. Hablar con Jake significaba que podía contar los chistes más groseros que se le ocurrieran, hacer referencias a videojuegos o películas sin tener que molestarse en explicarlas, o simplemente charlar con alguien diferente a las chicas. Esto no significaba que las menospreciara, sino que había encontrado un amigo con quien pudiera compartir gustos diferentes. Y que ese amigo estuviera buenísimo y encima le tuviera ganas, era un plus.

Aunque no estaba seguro del último punto. Seguía siendo un problema, ya que Jake parecía uno de esos tipos super-heteros.

Pero ahora tenía a Jake en frente suyo. Nada de wi fi, nada de pantallas ni de íconos. Nada. Cara a cara.

Y se veía horrible. Era gracioso.

― ¿Cuántas horas te pasaste jugando?

― No te importa ―dijo, apuñalándolo con la mirada.

― Jake...

― Hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Dirk se tapó la cara y sonrió para sí.

― ¿Te estás riendo? ¿Eh? ¿Te parece gracioso?

― Bastante. Y deberías hacer algo con... eso ―comenzó señalándole el cabello, pero terminó por pasear su dedo en frente de toda su cara.

Jake lo empujo y Dirk se lo devolvió. Podían haber empezado una buena pelea juguetona si no fuera porque Jane apuró su paso por el pasillo para unírseles, y evitar el conflicto.

― Hola de nuevo ―los saludó con voz alegre.

Dirk parecía hipnotizado por el cabello de Jake. En serio, era muy cómico. Parecía que hubiera usado fijador para que quedara suspendido en esa posición terrible.

― ¿No crees que Jake debería aprender a peinarse? ―le preguntó a Jane.

Jake frunció el ceño, aun más que antes. No hay nada más divertido que molestar a alguien que no está de humor, especialmente si está a punto de romperte la cara.

― Parece que tuviste una mala noche... ―opinó Jane, ajena a toda maldad.

― Parece que el peine y el gel se revelaron. Bien por ellos. Viva la anarquía.

― Parece que necesitas que te empuje de un precipicio ―contestó Jake, mordaz.

Ah, le encantaba sacar lo peor de él.

― Sería todo un placer.

― Oh, vamos, no está tan... mal ―intentó ayudar Jane, quien levantó la mano, como si quisiera ayudarlo a peinarse, pero no se animó.

Dirk lo hizo. Dirk le revolvió el cabello en un intento de hacer del desastre una catástrofe. Jake trató de devolvérselo pero él se echó atrás. Nadie se mete con su pelo. Nadie.

Pero Jake no parecía satisfecho.

Jane suspiró y sacó tranquilamente la botella de agua que tenía en la mochila. Con eso los salpicó, tratando de separarlos como si fueran animalitos. Funcionó. Jake terminó por reírse a carcajadas ante la expresión de indignación de Dirk al arruinarle su perfecto, perfecto cabello.

― Son como niños ―se quejó Jane, aunque había más cariño que regaño en su tono.

Jake se mostró desacuerdo, aunque no hizo nada para negarlo.

― Jane, hoy es tarde de helado ―dijo Dirk de repente.

― ¿Entonces has ganado? ¡Qué bien! ―inmediatamente miró a Jake, como si hubiera olvidado su presencia― no, quería decir, eh, qué mal por ti.

― Está bien, mientras no me fundan económicamente con helado ―respondió de mala gana, resignado.

― De eso se trataba la apuesta ―dijo Dirk, dándole un suave empujón en el pecho antes de irse.

― ¡Haré que lo lamentes! ―prometió a su espalda.

¿Era necesario que las frases sonaran tan típicas de películas de porquería? Probablemente.

Esa misma tarde eran cinco personas en la mesa de la heladería cercana a la escuela. Hace mucho que Dirk no tenía tiempo de hablar con Calliope y ella estaba sentada a su lado, luciendo tan frágil como siempre. Aunque era más la impresión que reflejaba, porque nadie que hubiera pasado por lo que ella pasaba se vería fuerte de verdad. Calliope era fuerte, firme al soportar la vida que le había tocado, o más específicamente, al hermano y al padre que le habían tocado.

Frutilla para Roxy, crema del cielo para Jane, naranja para Dirk, menta para Jake y granizado para Callie. Todos habían elegido chocolate como segundo sabor.

― ¿Ya lo has pensado? ―inquirió Jane.

― Uh, sí. Me temo que la decisión final es un no, no participaré ―Calliope bajó la vista hacia su helado.

― Pero si tú haces los afiches con tu estilo de dibujo, no serán tan aburridos como siempre ―alentó Dirk, juntando naranja con su cuchara.

― Gracias, Dirk, pero considero que es demasiada responsabilidad. La Prom es muy importante para todos y no me gustaría arruinarlo, o no terminar lo que me piden a tiempo.

― Dirk podría ayudarte ―dijo Roxy.

― Hey, yo no me ofrecí... aunque si necesitas ayuda, siempre puedo darte una mano.

― Todos podríamos ayudarte, por más que no se me dé muy bien ―Jane se quedó pensativa con la cuchara en la boca.

― Yo... lo consideraré.

― Hablando de dibujos, ¿Viste el fanart que te mandé?

― Sí, es hermoso, ese artista ya lo conocía, hace cosas tan ingeniosas…

Dirk y Calliope hablaron de ello mientras las chicas y Jake debatían sobre los gustos de helado. Invitaron a Calliope a comprar vestidos el sábado, pero ella negó con la cabeza porque no la dejaban salir mucho. Además, Roxy le había prometido un vestido de antemano.

― No te imagino de traje ―le dijo Jake a Dirk.

― No todo el mundo usa ropa de viejo, Jake ―lo molestó Roxy.

― No es su culpa haber nacido jubilado ―lo defendió Dirk.

― Que gracioso ―Jake rodó los ojos, pero en el fondo sabía que tenían algo de razón― ¿Y qué tiene de malo que me gusten la ropa y la música vieja? Me lo contagiaron las películas.

― No tiene nada de malo si es de los '90, hasta los '80 está permitido. Pero tienes temas de los '50 en el celular, ni siquiera sé de donde te bajaste eso.

― Youtube ―le respondió Jake al instante― además, tú también tienes canciones viejas.

― Es soundtrack.

― Seh, claro.

― En serio ―Dirk frunció el ceño― de Volver al Futuro...

― Esa película cuenta como vieja ―interrumpió Roxy, divertida.

― ¿Bioshock?

― ¿Has jugado Bioshock? ―saltó Jake, de irritado pasó a estar emocionado.

― Eh, sí.

Cuanto más hablaba con él, más descubría los gustos en común. No, eso no era todo. Había mucha gente ahí afuera que era atractiva y probablemente veía las mismas películas, jugaba los mismos juegos y leía los mismos comics. Pero Jake tenía algo más, algo que le era irresistible siempre que pasaba el tiempo con él. Dirk seguía intentando descubrir qué era ese algo.

― Bueno, yo también tengo soundtracks y esas cosas ―contestó Jake.

― Mi punto es que también tienes música que parece que sale de la radio de una película, de las que están ambientadas en las guerras de hace décadas.

― ¿Se supone que estás intentando ofenderme? Porque eso suena muy cool.

Si Dirk respondía, probablemente le daría la razón. Antes de que eso pasara, sonó el celular de Jane. Ella entabló una conversación de esas de "sí, sí, no, sí, no, nada, con mis amigos, no, sí, no, uh, sí" y colgó.

― Mi papá quiere que vuelva a casa ―suspiró.

― Vamos yendo, se hizo tarde ―acordó Roxy.

― ¿Cuánto salió mi helado? ―preguntó Calliope sacando la billetera.

― Jake paga por todos ―Dirk le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

― Eh... sí.

― No voy a dejar que él pague todo...

― Está bien ―intervino Jake― perdí una apuesta, es lo justo. No te preocupes.

― ¿Qué apostaron? ―Calliope guardó su billetera lentamente, como si todavía dudara.

― Algo de un juego.

Dirk notó que Jake habló con amargura de la apuesta. A nadie le gustaba perder... pero pensó en que quizás luego le podía dar como una especie de ¿Premio de consuelo? Después se le ocurrió que era una estupidez.

Afuera ya se había hecho de noche. Ni bien habían salido del colegio se metieron en la heladería y, wow, habían pasado varias horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

― ¿Te vuelves sola, Callie? ―Roxy la abrazó cariñosamente y ella asintió― pero está oscuro, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

― No, no, vuelve a tu casa ―dijo ella amablemente.

― Yo la acompaño ― se ofreció Dirk― ustedes vuelvan todos juntos.

― Está bien, cuídala ―sonó más a una amenaza por parte de Roxy.

Se despidieron. La residencia de los gemelos quedaba entre un antro de mala pinta y una casa abandonada. Siempre que podían, trataban de que ella volviera acompañada, ¡Uno nunca sabe! Era peligroso.

― Gracias, Dirk.

― No tienes por qué agradecerme.

― Ese chico, Jake. Es muy agradable ―comentó Calliope.

― Sí.

―Y buen mozo ―añadió.

― Sí. Espera, ¿Qué?

― Y te gusta, ¿O me equivoco? ―murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dirk no contestó. Era la primera vez que alguien lo mencionaba en voz alta. Roxy no contaba, porque para ella todo esto era una broma y ni ella lo creía en serio. Pero la realidad estaba allí, flotando en esa declaración. Sí, le gustaba Jake.

Roxy y Calliope sabían que él era gay. Jane no, simplemente porque no había surgido la ocasión de decírselo, no porque no confiara en ella.

Dirk se negó a contestar.

Calliope se dio cuenta que era un tema del que Dirk no quería hablar.

― Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, cuando quieras. No tiene que ser ahora.

― Lo sé.

Dirk sabía que ella era una gran amiga. Pero estos eran temas que no hablaba ni siquiera con Roxy.

El camino no era tan largo. Pronto llegaron a la zona: estaba llena de comercios que no progresaban, pero seguían permaneciendo allí. Los toldos estaban llenos de moho, a los carteles les faltaban letras o les fallaba la luz, estaban descoloridos, nada en ese barrio era decente. Dirk no se marchó hasta que Calliope entró a su casa. Luego, volvió a su departamento, ahogando los pensamientos con auriculares a muy alto volumen.

Podía estar distraído, pero podría distinguirlo a cualquier distancia.

¿Qué hacía Jake en el banco de la plaza en frente de su edificio? ¿Qué hacía _esperándolo_?

* * *

><p>¡Aleluya! Encontré la manera de subir esta cosa 3 (Aunque todavía no haya solucionado los problemas de internet).<p>

Les voy contando que serán como unos... 20 capítulos aproximadamente (de los cuales ya tengo 18 hechos ;D), probablemente sean más.

También estaba pensando en hacerle una segunda parte, pero ya me estoy adelantando demasiado y no quiero prometer nada que no sé si cumpla en el futuro xD

(Todavía debo Zombiestuck, está en proceso, lento proceso (?))

En fin, el próximo capítulo lo voy a subir el **20 de enero**, y el final quedó muy abierto como para adelantos, así que lo voy a dejar así:

¿Qué quiere Jake? ¿Tal vez una proposición? A la que Dirk aceptará con gusto, por supuesto.


	6. Seis

― English ―saludó, intentando hacerse el desinteresado. Sí, exactamente eso, la fachada de no estoy para nada sorprendido. No, para nada.

― Strider.

Pero Dirk no era tan fuerte para seguirle el juego esta vez. La curiosidad era más grande. Tenía que preguntar. Porque estaba completamente sorprendido y le importaba una mierda la fachada.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

― Mi abuela me llamó que aceptaron probarme para el club de tiro. Es mañana, y bueno, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Será divertido~

― Aunque prefiero las espadas, claro.

― Genial, entonces nos vemos después de clases, ¿Está bien?

― Está bien.

A la luz del farol de calle, Jake se veía más sombrío. Dirk descubrió que no podía sacarle la mirada de encima. Y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos mirándolo. Qué vergonzoso.

― Bueno, tengo que volver. ¡Nos vemos!

Dirk abrió la boca pero no respondió nada.

¿Dispararles a unos hombres de cartón con blancos en el pecho contaba como cita?

Se supone que no. Aun así no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y la mañana del día siguiente había sido exactamente igual que la del día en que iba a ir a su casa para ayudarlo con matemáticas.

Pasó tanto tiempo buscando qué ponerse que llegó a ser humillante. Se rindió y salió temprano a buscar a Roxy, por lo que fue directamente a su departamento.

Tocó la puerta y tuvo que esperar un largo rato hasta que ella saliera, todavía en pijama.

― ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?

Dirk notó que estuvo tomando. Estaba lo que llaman "entonada". Se apoyó sobre el marco y le ofreció entrar. Movió un pie hacia adentro pero dibujó una medialuna en el suelo y terminó retrocediendo.

― No sé. Solo me desperté temprano.

― ¿No quieres entrar?

― Mejor no. Solo te aviso que me voy a ahora al colegio...

― Ow, ¿Qué haré yo sin que mi hombre me acompañe? ―le sonrió, aunque todavía tenía ese aire de somnolencia.

―Te las arreglarás. Nos vemos más tarde.

― Adiós, Dirk ―se despidió alargando su nombre mientras él se marchaba.

Se dirigió a la escuela a paso vetusto, observando detalles del camino que nunca había visto. Como esa grieta donde crecía césped, o el pequeño bache en la calle del semáforo. Suspiró con pesadez. Era bastante deprimente notar un bache en la calle del semáforo, especialmente si lo veía porque estaba yendo unas tres horas antes al colegio. Bastante deprimente.

Pensó en que podía pasar por el café que quedaba en frente, y así lo hizo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Meenah con una expresión que gritaba su estado de ánimo: a punto de cortarse las venas con lo primero que encontrara, y si no encontraba algo, lo haría con los dientes.

Dirk se sentó en frente de ella, esperando a que lo soltara todo.

― Llegas en el mejor momento ―dijo.

― ¿El mejor? Parece el peor.

― El mejor momento para que alguien me escuche desahogarme y evite que mate a alguien hoy.

― ¿Entonces?

― Aranea me dejó.

Dirk asintió y no demostró ninguna emoción. No sabía qué responder a eso. No se lo esperaba.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque dice que jamás la apoyo en nada y no me intereso por ella, pero tú sabes que la quiero como el pez al agua.

Dirk no comprendía bien por qué Meenah se tomaba tan a la ligera el hecho de que hablaba en un lenguaje oceánico. Las personas normales no hacían eso. Aunque ella no era muy normal tampoco.

― Y nunca la apoyas en nada porque por dentro es una maldita psicópata ―completó.

― Exacto.

Hubo un momento de silencio reflexivo. Seguía sin saber qué decirle, no era bueno en estos temas. Optó por ser sincero, como siempre lo era con su amiga.

― Tú sabes que Aranea nunca me cayó bien. Es una puta loca ―Meenah frunció sus labios coloreados de fucsia― ¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que es cierto.

―...sí, es cierto.

― Y ella no te dejó porque no te quiera ―continuó― entonces yo creo que, si tienes ganas, todavía puedes recuperarla.

― Supongo. Tienes razón, en parte... podría intentar remediarlo. Solo porque es ella. Ugh, cuanto la odio.

Dirk pensó que el amor es horrible. No obstante, recordó a Jake y suspiró. No dejaba de dar asco, pero amor era amor. Impredecible, insoportable, irremediable, incansable, odiosamente lindo. Amor. Puaj.

Meenah le clavó la mirada, moviendo la mandíbula imperceptiblemente. Dirk supuso que jugaba con el piercing que tenía en la lengua y, por breves instantes, extrañó el suyo.

― ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

― Prefiero no hablar de eso.

― ¿Tu hermano? ―insistió. Dirk negó con la cabeza. ― ¿Problemas ajenos? ¿Roxy? ¿Calliope? ¿Caliborn? ¿No? ¿El chico nuevo? Es el chico nuevo, ¿No?

― Meenah, basta, dije que no quiero hablar de eso.

Ella puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada. Quizás se ofendió por rehusarse a hablar cuando ella le había contado su problema. Pero Dirk _realmente_ no quería hablar de eso.

― Tendrás que hablarme de eso algún día.

Dirk hizo un gesto de desacuerdo, pero no le dijo que no. Eventualmente pasaría. Meenah era la persona más parecida a él en puntos de vista y ese tipo de semejanzas. A pesar de eso, a veces no era la mejor compañía.

Terminaron hablando de cualquier cosa, con tal de distraerse. Meenah hablaría después con Aranea. Todo estaría arreglado y listo. Entraron temprano a clases, por más que los dos tuvieran más ganas de irse por ahí. Meenah lo propuso, pero Dirk tenía el compromiso con Jake, por lo que tenía que estar a la salida, y prefería asistir el horario completo antes de faltar, por más tentador que fuera.

Lo aguardaba un día totalmente aburrido.

* * *

><p>― Si me hubieras invitado antes, entonces podría haber ido. Pero mi padre no me dejará si le aviso ahora, además pensará que es peligroso.<p>

― No te preocupes, Jane.

Jake la había invitado al club de tiro, como a Dirk, ya que los dos eran como sus mejores amigos. ¿O era muy pronto para eso? También Roxy, claro, pero ella dijo que no podía.

De todas formas, las había invitado más por cordialidad de caballero que porque realmente quería que fueran. Ellas no parecían muy interesadas en las armas. Dirk era más su estilo.

Estaba muy ansioso por la prueba de admisión al club. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a tener las fundas de las pistolas ajustadas en las piernas, el short de aventuras (y le importaba un comino el frío invernal), la camiseta sucia y cómoda, y sobre todo, una pistola en cada mano. Apuntar y disparar. ¡Bang! En el blanco. Se pasó todo el día añorando los tiros de nuevo.

Al tocar el timbre, Jake saltó de su asiento con energía.

― ¡Adiós, Jane!

El pasillo estaba plagado de personas. Chocó a unas cuantas en su intento de esquivarlas y salir rápidamente. Se cruzó con la chica linda azul, la tal Aranea. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Entre ellos había mucha gente, así que no se molestó en decirle _hola_ como se debe. Salió y buscó a Dirk con la mirada, pero todavía no había salido. Lo esperó con impaciencia.

Unos minutos después, apareció. No le costaba nada reconocerlo, incluso a distancia le parecía una persona llamativa, a pesar de que intentara mantener el perfil bajo. Su palidez era impresionante y sus gafas siempre llamarían la atención. Recordó los bonitos ojos que escondían y sintió deseos de quitarle esos anteojos innecesariamente oscuros.

― ¿Vamos? ―le preguntó al llegar.

Jake lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró unas cuantas cuadras. Dirk se dejó llevar sin decir una palabra. No quedaba muy lejos, pero no llegaron temprano.

Jake tuvo que disculparse por el retraso, excusándose y explicando que había salido directamente de la escuela. El lugar era enorme, pero porque tiro al blanco no era la única actividad que había. El resto no le interesaba. El club estaba en el patio, donde había distintos tipos de carteles y blancos para disparar. Aunque intentó rechazar el traje que debía usar como protección, lo obligaron a tener como mínimo un chaleco de defensa (por si a alguien se le escapaba un tiro, lo que era poco probable, tanto que le diera el tiro como que un chaleco solo lo protegiera) y unas gafas amarillas para disparar, las cuales insistieron en que usara para mejorar la puntería de principiante, pero Jake se negó diciendo que su puntería estaba bien y casi se ofendió por lo de novato. Se dieron por vencidos, sin intentar convencerlo del resto de los equipamientos necesarios. Solo llevaría el chaleco. Le explicaron miles de reglas que a Jake no lo entusiasmaban en lo más mínimo, o ya sabía de antemano. Le hicieron firmar unos papeles, pero no lo jodieron más, ya que Jake comenzaba a manifestar su irritación.

Lo probaron con lo más sencillo. Tenía que disparar a un blanco desde una distancia que no era nada. Jake dio en el centro disparando con ambas pistolas. Le siguió una silueta con el blanco en el pecho, más lejano, más pequeño. Un tiro agujereó el centro, y el otro estuvo muy cerca. Muy cerca.

El metal caliente, el olor a pólvora, su ropa de aventuras, la precisión, la emoción. Se sentía tan bien. Se relajó e intentó darle a las latas, que ya estaban acomodadas a una distancia de mayor nivel. Nueve de diez cayeron. Jake dejó a los hombres del club impresionados. Parecían venir a felicitarlo, pero esa lata que no estaba agujereada era su vergüenza. Todos ya se habían acercado a hablarle, y los vio dar un respingo al escuchar el tiro. La última lata cayó y oyó con orgullo los aplausos detrás de él.

Estuvo aproximadamente una hora. Cada tanto se fijaba que Dirk no se estuviera aburriendo, pero al contrario, parecía atento, sumamente interesado. Jake disparaba sin preocupaciones, y lo que para él había sido algo de toda la vida, asombraba a los demás. Eh, que no era gran cosa. En la selva había que matar o morir a garras de un animal enorme.

Antes de irse se reunió con Dirk.

― ¿Qué te pareció?

― Dejaste que todos se vieran como estúpidos ―contestó.

Jake se rió. Estaba feliz y se sentía como ¿Liberado? Como si estuviera de nuevo en las aventuras. Amaba las aventuras, y no podía decir que la ciudad le ofreciera muchas.

― Gracias por acompañarme. Espero que no te hayas aburrido ―dijo con sinceridad, cruzando un brazo cómodamente por los hombros de Dirk, en señal de compañerismo y esas típicas amistosidades.

― Para nada. Aunque la próxima, no estaría mal hacer una sesión de lucha entre nosotros. Suena más divertido ―ofreció.

― ¡Me gustaría! Apuesto a que te patearía el trasero.

― ¿Quieres apostar otra vez? ¿En serio, Jake?

Jake pudo haberlo mandado a la mierda, pero no era propio de un caballero.

― No me provoques, Strider ―masculló.

Vio las cejas levantarse por encima de los anteojos oscuros y, por su expresión, la idea parecía atractiva.

― Tú no me tientes ―contestó.

No se dirigieron la palabra por el resto del camino, aunque no estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Al revés, nadie dijo nada porque no hacía falta.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Dirk, el paisaje estaba oscuro pero brillante. Los faroles de la plaza iluminaban la acera como si no fueran a dormir en toda la noche. ¿Por qué lo harían? Era una noche preciosa.

Jake lo volvió a agarrar del brazo y lo arrastró para el centro de la plaza. Dirk otra vez lo siguió.

En realidad no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero le gustaban las noches. Ese aroma a fresco, porque sí, tenía su propio perfume. Especialmente en esta estación. De todas formas, cuando lo vio, supo qué estaba buscando.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios y se balanceó suavemente. Sacudió el pie, quitando la arena de la zapatilla. Dirk lo imitó, solo que él observaba el cielo. Jake siguió su mirada y se encontró con la luna. La noche era un tesoro de tranquilidad.

― Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos estaba preocupado... si me preguntan ahora, debo decir que es la mejor decisión que mi abuela pudo haber tomado. Si hubiera sabido que tú y las chicas existían aquí, te juro que hubiera cruzado el mar nadando con tal de venir.

― ¿Te pusiste cursi?

Jake frunció el ceño. Se estaba sincerando. Que es taba abriendo su corazón, maldita sea. Esta vez iba a maldecirlo de verdad, ya no iba a haber más un caballero English aquí. En serio.

Pero al mirarlo, la luz de la luna bañaba su pequeña sonrisa, suave y sutil. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. No se animó a decir nada. Lo miró durante un largo rato antes de bajar la vista y continuar balanceándose.

* * *

><p>Dirk entró a su habitación con los nervios por la estratósfera. Este día había sido <em>mucho<em> para él.

Se dejó caer en la cama, quitándose las gafas. Enterró la cara contra la almohada y se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

No podía sacarse la imagen de Jake siendo sexy. Usando ese short, esas fundas ajustadas, su mirada de concentración, su expresión cambiaba completamente cuando disparaba para convertirse en la de un cazador fiero, duro de matar, casi _salvaje_.

Y ni hablar de lo que pasó después. Ese chico no solo lo atraía físicamente, también lo estaba revolviendo por dentro. Se sentía una licuadora a su lado, teniendo que mantener la tapa sobre su cabeza para evitar que relleno de comida sin digerir y tripas no volara para afuera. Y sentimientos. Eh, Dirk no era bueno para pensar metáforas románticas. Se consoló con la idea de que al menos no hacía referencias oceánicas como Meenah.

Dirk cayó en la cuenta que pensar en Jake mientras estaba tirado en la cama y con la emoción todavía a flor de piel, no era la mejor idea. Es decir, si no quiere terminar fantaseando, y que eso lo lleve a que se le ponga dura, y eso lo lleve a...

Daba igual. Ya tenía la mano sobre la entrepierna. Dirk no se daba muchos rodeos en esto, no si era consigo mismo.

Se frotó la entrepierna suavemente y cerró los ojos. Hace mucho que no hacía esto, ya que se iba a dormir tan tarde que ni bien tocaba la cama, se quedaba dormido. Pero ahora se sentía caliente y con ánimos de descargarse. Y con la cabeza llena de imágenes del culo de Jake. Ah, qué gracia de dios sería tocarlo. Se echó el cabello que tenía en la cara hacia atrás y se desabotonó el pantalón con lentitud. Lo mismo hizo con el cierre. Lanzó la prenda lejos y se bajó la ropa interior hasta los tobillos.

El contacto de sus dedos contra su erección se sentía tan bien... sin contar el roce de los guantes que todavía tenía puestos. El cuero le daba un toque más rudo al asunto, aunque también le gustara alternar hacia lo suave. Ambas cosas estaban bien. Pero cuando imaginaba a Jake, ambas cosas no estaban bien. Luchaban entre sí, entre la manera suave y dulce de su lado medio enamorado y la manera ruda con la que tenía ganas de hacerle de todo cada vez que suspiraba por él.

Dejó que su mente fluyera, imaginándose cómo le quitaría esas fundas de pistolas con la boca sin dejar de apretarle el culo. Sus fantasías no se quedaron ahí, se volvían más sucias conforme el ritmo de su mano iba aumentando.

Se mordió el labio, con la respiración agitada. Entregó su cuerpo a la lujuria total, contrayendo su cuerpo y dejándolo temblar a ratos. Los minutos transcurrieron con goce y se olvidó de todo, de todo menos de Jake. Tomó una bocanada de aire y emitió un sonido, entre un suspiro y un gemido y después acabó.

Se quedó un tiempo largo observando el techo. Se había olvidado de quitarse el guante antes de acabar, pero ya era tarde. Todavía no había cenado, pero probablemente también era tarde para eso. No pensaba pararse ni para ir al baño, la cama le resultaba una trampa de ensueño después de masturbarse.

Se preguntó qué acababa de hacer. Había roto la fina línea entre sentirse atraído platónicamente y tener ganas de follárselo contra cualquier cosa sólida. Y si no era sólida, líquida o gaseosa servían igual.

Tenía mucho sueño como para ponerse a reflexionar sobre sí mismo y su vida. Intentó disfrutar de la sensación satisfactoria, que todavía sentía el cuerpo liviano y las ligeras cosquillas del orgasmo. Se acurrucó hacia un lado y se entregó al sueño.

* * *

><p>Seh, no estoy orgullosa de esto. Hay mejor lemon adelante, lo prometo xD El próximo capítulo lo subiré el <strong>5 de enero<strong>, que estoy segura que ya voy a estar en mi casa. De terminar el fic entero antes, voy a publicar antes: ahora mismo abro la votación en comentarios para que me digan qué día les gustaría para hacer las actualizaciones semanales (al estilo calendario de caballos (?) ), para cuando esté todo terminado, que no falta mucho. Desde ya, gracias a todos los que siguen este fic 3

Adelantos:

Dirk acompaña a las chicas a buscar un vestido, como había prometido. Pero mientras, chatea con Jake, como siempre, solo que esta vez no estará muy contento de leerlo.

(No estaba segura qué poner en este adelanto xD)


	7. Siete

Dirk comenzó a sentirse miserable. Si no fuera porque Jake estaba dándole ánimos por el Pesterchum, quién sabe qué tipo de aburrimiento mortal estaría padeciendo.

Roxy finalmente se sentó en el banquito de al lado con la bolsa en la mano. Ahí estaba guardado el vestido que había estado eligiendo hace más de dos horas. Ahora faltaba el de Jane.

¿Por qué carajo...? Ah, sí. Porque era buen amigo. Esto hacen los buenos amigos, ¿Cierto? Acompañan a sus chicas a comprarse ropa bonita para la Prom. No es que no le gustara, simplemente se aburría porque no estaba haciendo nada. Le gustaba acompañarlas, siempre y cuando también se comprara ropa él, porque sino solo tenía que sentarse ahí hasta que se le pudriera el culo. Pero sabía que no podía quejarse, él tardaba más en elegir una prenda que ellas dos juntas. No iba a hacer ningún comentario respecto a ese tema.

Bueno, no la estaba pasando taaan mal. Tenía la compañía de Jake a través del celular, y luego irían todos a la casa de Jane. Eso significaba comida deliciosa y pijamada con sus mejores amigas. Además, podía ver tetas gratis. Se preguntó lo que darían las personas por ese privilegio. Sí, Dirk era completamente gay, pero eso no significaba que no pensara que el cuerpo de las mujeres era lindo. Atractivo, incluso. No lo suficiente como para masturbarse pensando en ellas (y no, no pienses en lo del otro día, Dirk. Olvídate de eso.) Aun así, Dirk creía que el pecho de una mujer era uno de los lugares más cómodos para dormir, comprobado por el mismo con sus amigas. Son como almohaditas. Y mientras los chicos (y chicas, por qué no) que darían de todo por ese privilegio, Dirk no hacía esas cosas buscando alimentar su imaginación sexual (para eso tenía a Jake, aunque renegara aquel pensamiento). Dirk sentía un amor más maternal hacia las mujeres, y algunas veces excepcionales, ciertos pensamientos impropios. Pero generalmente incluían mujeres con mujeres, no a sí mismo con una.

Roxy intentó llamarle la atención con gestos, pero Dirk prefirió seguir escribiéndole a Jake.

― Se han hecho muy amigos ―comentó.

― ¿Quiénes? ―contestó sin entender.

― Ustedes dos, tonto.

Dirk se encogió de hombros.

Jane salió del vestidor y preguntó cómo le quedaba.

― ¿Ese te gusta, Jane? Es bonito.

― No lo sé, no estoy segura. ¿Qué opinas, Dirk?

― No. Pruébate el azul, ese te quedará bien.

― ¿Tú crees?

― ¡No le hagas caso! Ponte el negro ―le sugirió Roxy.

Jane volvió al vestidor del local.

― ¿Por qué no vino Calliope? ―preguntó Dirk.

― Le prestaré un vestido blanco precioso que tengo. Además, tenía quehaceres.

― Mmh.

Dirk bufó. Cuando Jake salía con sus tonterías era un completo imbécil, pero tenía que admitir que lo hacía un poco adorable. Solo un poco, eh. Por favor, en qué estaba pensando.

― ¿Qué tanto charlan ustedes? ―inquirió, interesada.

― Cosas.

― ¿Cosas?

Jane salió de nuevo. El negro no estaba mal, pero meh.

― ¡Ese te queda hermoso! ―elogió Roxy.

Jane se veía insegura. Lo miró a Dirk, como buscando una segunda opinión. Él le negó con la cabeza. Ella volvió al vestidor.

Roxy sacó un poco su vestido de la bolsa. Ella estaba encantada. Era ceñido al cuerpo, de un color morado, elegante, aunque lo corto del vestido contrastaba con ese toque de gala que tenía. De todas formas, le quedaba muy lindo. Roxy amaba esas cosas. A Dirk le daban exactamente igual. Prefería los estampados y la ropa simple. O ingeniosa. O irónica.

― ¿Estás nervioso? ―preguntó Roxy de repente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por el torneo.

Dirk andaba distraído estos días, lo que era bastante extraño para él. Así que los nervios no eran la gran cosa. Ansiaba el torneo de esgrima hace años: antes era muy chico para competir, y cuando tenía la edad suficiente (es decir, el año pasado), Dave lo arrastró a una gira. Bueno, no podía decir que la había pasado tan mal paseando por Vancouver, pero había perdido la oportunidad de participar. Este año sería el primero.

― No, pero si lo mencionas, lo estaré.

La había invitado a Roxy. Ella lo había apoyado desde que jugaba fingiendo que un palo era una espada. Ella había mantenido conversaciones a las tres de la mañana con él porque no podía dormirse del dolor de heridas idiotas. Eh, empezó esgrima a los 12 años. Solo era un tarado con algo filoso en la mano, no era muy confiable. Nadie le había puesto límites.

Así que la invitó a ella para que fueran el domingo a ver un montón de chicos golpear acero contra acero hasta primera sangre. O algo así, porque los organizadores no querían a nadie muerto.

― Está bien, no lo menciono más.

Jane se mostró con el vestido azul. Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Jane suspiró con fastidio.

― Es inútil, la ropa no me queda bien.

― No digas eso, Janey ―Roxy fue hasta ella y la abrazó― No es que te queden mal, es solo que estamos aquí para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Dirk se levantó y revisó la sección de vestidos. Tenía que haber algo, ya que Roxy había elegido los vestidos, quizás si él buscaba...

Encontró uno que le agradó. Se lo entregó a Jane y ella no parecía muy convencida, lo tomó sin ni siquiera mirarlo, y cerró la cortina detrás del cubículo con frustración. Roxy entró con ella, como si la privacidad no fuera algo que realmente importara. Dirk aguardó con impaciencia.

De repente, una mano salió de entre las cortinas. Lo agarró de atrás y lo obligó a meterse.

― Dirk, te adoro ―dijo Roxy.

El vestidor no era pequeño, pero tres son multitud. Aun así, Jane no se quejó de su presencia, y agradeció que ya estuviera cambiada cuando Roxy lo trajo, porque si no hubiera sido incómodo.

Jane sonreía suavemente mientras se miraba al espejo. Dirk había escogido algo muy simple. Negro con detalles celestes en la cintura y en el cuello, que resaltaban sus ojos.

― Este me encanta ―murmuró.

― Te ves preciosa. Podrías ser la reina de la Prom.

― Sí, claro.

Ambas se rieron.

Roxy había sido reina de la Prom su primer año en la escuela. Después, nunca más. A Jane no le interesaban esas cosas. A Dirk mucho menos.

Igualmente, este año la coronación de los reyes de la fiesta era más especial. Roxy les había contado su plan de postular a Calliope para reina del baile. No importaba si nadie la votaba, al menos tendría el voto de sus amigos y subiría al escenario como la dulzura que era. A los demás les había fascinado la idea. Jane y Roxy le harían una corona cuando llegaran a la casa de Jane. Dirk le compraría un peluche, porque no le gustaba regalar flores. Se pudren con el tiempo.

― Gracias, Dirk.

Dirk estaba recostado contra la pared, cerca de la salida para no molestar. Las observaba vagamente a través del espejo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando Jane le dio un abrazo. Le correspondió, por más que no duró más que unos segundos.

A las seis en punto, el papá de Jane estaba con el auto en la puerta del local, listo para llevarlos a casa. Dirk pensó que le gustaría comprarse un buen automóvil algún día. Durante el viaje, Roxy le compartió un auricular y pasaron veinte minutos escuchando Lady Gaga.

Ya en la casa, lo primero que hicieron fue acompañar (e intentar ayudarla) a cocinar. Dirk era pésimo. Roxy no tanto, pero ambos se sentían un tanto inservibles, porque sin duda Jane algún día sería una gran cocinera.

― Sabes, si hicieras pasteles más seguido, estoy segura que no habría quien se resistiera a tus encantos, Jane.

― Roxy, elógiame después, presta atención a lo que estás haciendo.

― ¡Sí, señora!

Roxy se concentró en abrir el huevo sin que la cáscara cayera adentro del tazón.

― Estuve pensando que podría regalarle un pastel a Jake si aprueba matemáticas.

― Seguro caerá en tus brazos, Janey...

Roxy se rió, pero Jane no lo hizo. Dirk frunció el ceño. Si relacionamos "Si hicieras pasteles más seguido, estoy segura que no habría quien se resistiera a tus encantos" y "podría regalarle un pastel a Jake", esto no le gustaba nada. Rogó que fuera una idea inocente sin intenciones de coqueteo indecente, o lo que era peor, romántico. Bah, no. Jane no era esa clase de chica...

No era la clase de chica que haría un pastel para coquetear. Pero sí era la clase de chica que haría un pastel para decir "me gustas", y eso era peor.

― ¿Jane, puedo ir a ver la televisión? Siento que estoy estorbando ―dijo.

― No estorbas, para nada. Pero si quieres, ve tranquilo.

― Sí, además quiero ver...

― Ya entendimos, que vayas.

Dirk asintió y abandonó la cocina para evitar los pensamientos innecesariamente dramáticos. Se sentó en el sillón a ver My Little Pony, porque no se lo iba a perder.

Esa noche cenaron riquísimo. Después decoraron los tres una corona de cotillón para que quedara brillante y hermosa, para Calliope. Las chicas hablaron de chicos (chismorreos de la Prom), Dirk hablaba con _su _chico por chat. Y lo hizo hasta las dos de la mañana, cuando Jane y Roxy compartían una cama y el parloteo había cesado, mientras su colchón estaba frío y solo.

Y pensó que quizás Jake podría, no sé, ¿Hacerlo sentirse menos solo? Eso parecía. En tiempo pasado, claro. Porque se equivocó horriblemente y Jake terminó por hacer que se sintiera mal.

GT: sé que no tiene viene al caso

GT: pero tú eres amigo de la chica de trenzas largas, ¿no?

TT: ¿Meenah?

TT: Sí, ¿Por qué?

GT: ella tenía pareja

GT: y eso se terminó, ¿cierto?

TT: Sí, Aranea terminó con Meenah.

GT: sabes, desde que la primera vez que la vi, pensé que Aranea es completamente mi tipo

Por supuesto. Sí, obviamente. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento. ¿Por qué Jake sería gay? Parecía el típico chico que le va bien con las mujeres, y probablemente lo sería. No sentía celos. Se sentía más vacío que nada. Cercano a la sensación de haber sido vencido.

TT: ¿Vas a ir por ella?

TT: Según Meenah, está bastante tocada.

GT: oh no

GT: no, sería tan poco honorable intentar cortejar a una dama que acaba de terminar su relación

GT: solo fue un comentario

GT: quizás, para un futuro, ella y yo podríamos

GT: quién sabe

GT: estoy divagando

Dirk lanzó el celular contra el suelo. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Mañana le diría que se había quedado dormido y por eso no le había contestado, y entonces cambiaría de tema. Porque en serio, no quería seguir hablando con Jake. No esta noche.

Sintió que alguien se había levantado y estaba pisando sus sábanas. Alcanzó el celular e iluminó para dar justo con la cara de Roxy, que se contorsionó ante la luz y se tapó los ojos con la mano. Dirk volvió a lanzar el aparato lejos y se puso a mirar el techo, o a fingir que veía algo en aquella oscuridad.

― ¿Qué culpa tiene el celular? ¿Qué pasa?

― Nada.

― Dirk, te conozco, ¿Qué pasa?

No, Dirk se negó rotundamente a decirle. Él sabía los sentimientos que ella le profesaba, como sabía también qué clase de mierda se sentía que la persona que te gusta te hable de la persona que le gusta. Era tan deprimente. No le haría eso a Roxy.

― ¿No puedes dormir? ―ignoró su pregunta.

― No puedo ―respondió Roxy.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Lo abrazó y Dirk le correspondió el abrazo, rodeándole la cintura. Fue reconfortante, un poco. Al rato, Roxy se retiró porque había cierta incomodidad entre los dos.

Durmieron en la misma cama, separados. Por lo menos, Dirk se sintió más acompañado.

* * *

><p>Lo considero el peor capítulo del fic, pero qué sé yo, júzguenlo ustedes (?)<p>

Lo subí un cacho antes porque mañana no voy a estar (ojalá mi responsabilidad en este fic fuera aplicable a otras cosas (?) Como sea, el próximo capítulo lo voy a subir el **miércoles 11 de febrero. **Probablemente empiece a subirlos semanalmente.

_Adelantos~_

Dirk no la está pasando nada bien. Jake ya sabe con quién ir a la Prom. ¿Aceptará esa persona? ¿Qué pensará Dirk? Chan chan chaaaan (?)


End file.
